Golden Years
by Silver-Stampede
Summary: An answer to the Non-yaoi contented Trigun High Fics....Ha!--There will be yaoi, oh yes there will be yaoi!
1. The First day

~Silver-Stampede Sits at a long discussion table with the entire cast of TRIGUN~

S-S:I Brought you all here to discuss this idea I had.

Millie: Why don't you tell us then?

S-S: Well, Frankly, I like the work we've done together.... and

Knives: Spit it out already.

S-S:Well, due to the ideas someone came up with, lots of  people are writing "Trigun High" Fics.

All:GROAN

S-S: Wait just a second....It gets better....

Meryl: You have exactly two seconds to explain yourself.

S-S(Sweatdrop): Well, This one would be different....

Legato: How do you intend to do that..?

S-S: Give me a chance.....

Golden Years

A different type of High school Fic....

You'll see

            Legato Bluesummers got up and put on his favorite outfit. A baggy Pair  of  black bondage pants, with combat boots, a tight black, short sleeved turtle-neck(With one of those fish-net mesh shirts, underneath) He pulled his black fingerless gloves on, and made sure the tiny embroidered skulls were facing outwards. He  pushed his blue hair out of his eyes and thought _Damn I need a haircut.... Then, as normal, he headed downstairs to have breakfast with his mother and sister. _

Two identical moans were heard from the bedrooms that were adjacent. One twin popped his head out into the hall, and maniacally laughing made a dash to the bathroom. The other rolled over and pushed the "Snooze Button" Soon, footsteps were heard, and a soft tap was heard at the door of the sleeper. "Knives....You've gotta get up sometime..."  The woman who's kind voice that was peered in. "Knivesey...?" She walked in and plopped herself on the foot of his bed. "Urnmggh.....gah.." "That's not even English..." Knives looked up, and gave the woman a strange look. "Rem...I thought I told you not to come in here..." "And I thought I told you that that would never happen." She smiled and left the room.

The other twin was dancing around in the shower, singing the song "Rubber-Ducky" to his loofah. He hopped out of the shower and put on his red pants, and spiked his floppy blonde hair....he slipped on his faded "Spiderman" Tee-shirt and ran downstairs..."Vash sit yourself down and have a nice breakfast." "Sorry Rem, I'll stop at the doughnut Shoppe on the way..." "But Vash....Doughnuts aren't very good for you!"  Rem was answered by the door swinging closed .

Meryl Stryfe  had gotten up at exactly 6:30, took an exactly 20 Minute shower, put on her Exactly  3 inches below her knee plaid pleated skirt, buttoned her exactly 7 buttoned school sanctioned blouse, and tied the floppy ribbon tie. She headed downstairs. Her mother and father greeted her as usual, Her mother was off to work, at the local Bernadelli Insurance chapter, and her father, was off to a tricky court case. "I've gotta leave early, so I'm sorry I wont be able to drive you to school on your first day, Muffin--You don't mind walking do you?"  Meryl swallowed the bite of French toast and replied "No, I think I could handle it..." Her mom beamed... "Our little girl, off to High school.."

The Thompson Van left at somewhere around  7:45....And, as of now it was....exactly 7:30...and the youngest of the "Clan" Was sleeping soundly....until....*Crash!!!*

Millie awoke with a start. She had to get ready for school. She put on a rainbow T-Shirt, given to her by her older sister, who'd gone off to college and become "Liberated", and a pair of green beaten in corduroys worn by her older brother Ray. She braided her hair into two pigtails, and went downstairs, downed an entire bowl of pudding, all the while listening to the sound of "If you eat any more pudding, You'll be a fat heinous cow." -it was her younger older bother, Matt. "Well," She replied happily "I'd rather Be a cow, than a big hairy tarantula" Matt was afraid of spiders.

"Niiiiiiick!!!!"The voice was gruff and highly unforgiving. "Get your ass down here!!!": Nick took another hit off of the J that he was smoking, and reached it. "Shut up Evergreen!" He called, heading down the stairs...only to find the man who'd taken over his care, Officer Evergreen. "You're damn lucky I saved year sorry ass from that red eyed  child molester, Nick....But if you're late for school, they wont let me keep ya'." The man smiled and ruffled Nick's hair. "Thanks, you're a really great guy Chris." "Vash is outside too." "ok..." He reached for the doorknob, and swore to god he'd turned it. unfortunately, this was a side effect of the drug he'd smoked earlier.....Officer Evergreen noticed this too. "Niiiick...." He said....sternly.."Have you been smoking the Wacky weed again?" "Uh...Nope" He flashed his trademark grin and ran out the door." 

Vash hopped up and down excitedly. "HIYA NIVK!!!" "Good morning Vash.." "I CANT BELIEVE WE'RE GONNA BE FRESHMEN!!!!!!!" "So, what....?" "Well......" Vash gave Nick a weird look. "Do you smell something?" "Smell?" "Yeah....kinda like a smoked skunk.....or...catnip..?" "Noooooooooo..." Vash rolled his eyes "What in your life could be so bad that you'd have to smoke pot all the time?"  "You'd never understand...." "Whatever.....do you mind if we stop at the doughnut Shoppe?" 

The long lavender-black beauty got up and put her glasses on.... she'd taken a shower last night....She frowned at her reflection, she shouldn't have to have the loathed spectacles, if she wore her eye-patch. She put on a short silver skirt, and a black tube top. She might as well, try to look cool for her fist day of school. She'd just moved into town, and was quite nervous....after living in Paris all her life, America was going to be quite the change. "Dominique...you ready?" her mother called....and, since she was, she headed out the door.

The entire freshman class had to go to orientation. It met in the auditorium. Vash was just finishing his last doughnut holes, when he and Nick headed into the room. they found a seat and waited for the speech to begin. Millie came in and sat down next to them. "Hey ..I see the summer didn't change you guys."  They both stared at her, since she had. "Uh....Millie...isn't that shirt....a...little........tight?" Vash asked. She looked down and blushed. Nick averted his eyes slightly....He knew Millie  had always had a crush on him, and he didn't want her to get the wrong idea....He, didn't like her like that....in fact he really didn't like very many girls, like that.....or any, for that measure. "Look...there's Legato....." He said hap-hazardly. " He looks different." Millie observed. "Yeah....I guess he and this chick had this fling, and now he's all depressed, cuz she told him she loved him, and He caught her with some other guy." Nick added.  "He doesn't look bad in all black...it sets off his eye color." Millie observed. Following Legato was his group of groupies....Eugene Gunther Mine.. Michael Hoppard, Luannof Van Houten, and Ryan  Deis. "I wonder if Knive's is even going to make it to school today..." Vash mused. 

Meryl Skipped happily in the door, and ~WAHM~ Right into another one of her classmates. one that was much taller than her. the girl turned around and smiled."Bon~jour." "Oh.. Hello!"  She didn't seem that bad.  She was dressed a bit ~differently~ than Meryl herself, would ever dress, but she did seem friendly. "I'm Meryl.." "Oh...I'm Dominique...I just moved here from Paris...."  "Oh.. .that must have been nice...." "Do you know where the auditorium is?" "Yeah, I came here a few days ago to memorize the building layout." "Shall we go then?" "I'm game.." 

the principal ordered the door closed, and such was done "Hello  Augusta High,  Freshman class, look around and see the faces  of the ones who you'll be graduating with in four years. You will learn several important life skill here, and make several friendships with acadamia...." Nick turned to Vash..."Want to go smoke up?" Vash gave him a dead look. "No....Rem'd kill me" "Well, your death."  then he turned to Millie..."How about you..."  "No, I'm watching these two new girls....they look really neat!"  Nick sighed and looked back at Mr. peters, who was still going with his "Motivational speech"  "Our penal code is very stiff, " Followed by the whole Auditorium erupting in laughter....that laughter stopped when  the Doors flew open and in walked, no, Strutted Million's Knives, and His  Trophy Girlfriend....Brittini Waters...also...Legato's ex...

"EXCUSE ME SIR....BUT You've RUDLY Disrupted my speech, there fore I will begin it again." 

An hour later all of the freshmen were broken up into groups, to "Meet and Greet" 

Nick was in a group with E.G. Mine,  Brittini, Legato, and about 20 others he didn't know.

Vash and Millie were in one with Ryan, Michael, and about 20 others they didn't know..

And, Knives, was in a room full of strangers.

____________________________________________-

S-S: So, hit me with your best shot.....

Knives: Do you really want that?

S-S: EEEP!

Vash: I will NOT STAND FOR THE HARMING OF THIS AUTHOR!!!

Legato(Evil eyeing Vash): Very well Vash The Stamp-

Vash (Jumping into Silver-Stampede's arms.): EEEP!

S-S: I give up.....Bottom line is. There was allot more I wanted to write for chapter one, so, keep reading, and review.....please...!


	2. The First daystill

The Meet and greet lasted about an hour and a half...and legato had hated every minute of it.  Brittini pranced around the whole time talking about "Her new Boyfriend.." He wanted to kill her..._ The mere Idea that one human could say such deep worse, and the intake them back so quickly is disgusting....She is disgusting...her and "Knives" What kind of a name is "Knives?"  What's  his brother named....spoon? She's just with him because she's a media whore, and  he looks like a perfect Arian child...that little bitch.._

Legato looked at the people surrounding him and how they'd changed, to fit his standards...it made him sick. E.G. Had Dyed his hair green and attempted to place spikes all over his outfit, to look more "Gothic" , Ryan was now sporting something that resembled a sword, thought legato suspected it was just an umbrella,  Louie know carried around a puppet head, and Hoppard, just said stupid things about killing America", through an open mouthed smile.__

"Eww! Look at them..." Millie heard, as she saw the two girls' she'd been watching earlier, looking upon knives and Brittini.  She walked up and smiled "I know...he's my best friend's brother, and they're always at his house." The girls smiled politely, "Oh..where are my manners..?" The shorter one said, and then blushed. "I'm Meryl, Meryl Stryfe." Millie smiled. "Millie Thompson." "And this.-" She said gesturing to the girl who was Millie's height " Would be my new friend Dominique..." "Well, It certainly was nice meeting you both..." Millie said, hurrying to get away, but that she'd noticed she'd been staring at Dominique since they'd all been standing there. "But I've gotta go catch up with Vash and Nick.." "I don't think I've met wither of them." Meryl said, with one raised eyebrow. "Oh....Well..." "I'd like to, unless you think we're too much of a threat." Dominique said, adjusting her purple tube top. Millie laughed. "I don't think either of you'd want to be a threat....these are some really immature guys." "Well, lead the way." Dominique said, stepping in front of Meryl.  On their way to where the two guys were Dominique whispered to Millie "Mery'l'd never be a threat to US." 

Knives pulled Brittni off of him long enough to catch a glimpse of legato glaring at him. "What's his problem?" He muttered. "Oh...HIM....Well, he is the guy before you..." She smiled, in a way that almost made knives puke. "He's quite the dresser." "Oh pleases! He thinks He's gothic because he "Loved me" and I walked out on him." "It does make a statement."  "Whatever...Are we ever gonna finish making out or can I re-apply my lipstick now?" "Hmm?" "Ugh...I am so outta here..."  Knives stared off for another moment, after she'd left, and  then walked over to legato. "Hey.....isn't that  the guy who stole Brittni away from you 'gato?" "Yes, Hoppard,  he is indeed......you're brilliance astounds me."  "Whaddya gonna do about it?" "The same thing he does about everything." "Shut up you insolent morons...He'll hear you..." 

"You were staring at me." Knives said, squinting his eyes. 

"So?" Legato replied, glaring at the idiots behind him.

"Are you jealous?" he asked, his eyes shining in delight

"No" legato replied simply.

"Then what's the point in staring ?" 

"I just wondered what you'd want with such an air-head knives, you seem to me to be the kind of person who'd enjoy a bit more-" He looked straight into Knive's eyes.

"Drama"

"Drama?!" He spat...."What do you want form me you little theater fag?" 

Legato gave a humbling laugh...."Not to modest are you?" 

"EXCUSE ME?!" Knives screamed immensely confused

"Well, I suppose I assumed wrong...you're just like the other sheep...be gone." 

"No one tells me to-" Knives started in, cockily

"Be," Legato started in a low growly tone "Gone"

Nick was standing there, watching Vash try to balance his A.P. Ecology Textbook on his head. "Having fun?" He finally asked..."No...this thing's heavy...." "Hey you guys...." Millie said, running up. Vash Immediately nosebled, but nick wasn't sure if it was because of Millie, Millie's accomplices, or the fact that he'd just bashed himself in the nose wit his textbook. "Oyo...Vash, get to the Nurse...." Vash wiped away the blood and turned back to the three girls in front of him. "Hiya ladies....I'm Vash Saver..." "Oh...you must be Knive's brother." "Yeah, that's me."  "Nothing like him, in disposition, " Meryl commented. "Nothing at all, actually." Nick replied. "I'm Nick...Nicky Wolfwood."  "Meryl, Meryl Stryfe."  "That's funny, I dont think I've seen you around here," Nick said, somewhat  distractedly...(Legato was looking mighty damn good, to him, glaring at knives.) "I went to the catholic girls school before."  "Oh.." 

Vash Smiled Broadly at Dominique.."Hey....You're new around these parts aren't you?" She nodded. " Well, don't worry, it wont be too hard for a cute girl like yourself to make friends here." She blushed and looked down. "Are you shy?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder...

next thing he knew he was lying against a locker wanting to cry his eyes out..and she was gone...

The afternoon passed swiftly..except that knives couldn't get legato's icy gaze out of his mind. _What the fuck is wrong with me....He's just her stupid EX-Boyfriend.....they're like, a dime a dozen....He doesn't really bother me, but he's.....I don't know.....There's something different about that kid.....he doesn't seem to be that bad really.....except those slack-jawed disciples of his.......they must get annoying as all hell.... He looked up from his schedule to see legato, grin-less face 5 feet away from him. "Hey" Knives offered casually. "Knives....Knives Millions Saverem...what kind of name is that?" "Hey, back at you, Mr. Legato Bluesummers.."  "If you knew anything about the theater, you'd know that "Legato" is a musical term for "Smooth" Which is something you're not."  _

Vash  was all smiles for the rest of the afternoon, he'd really hit it off with Dominique, or so he'd thought....Millie however was quite grumbly. "What's wrong Mills?"  HE asked. "Nothing.." "Oh.....I know what this is about.....Nick and Meryl right?" "NO!" "Well, don't you worry, Meryl's literally got nothing on you, and I don't think he even heard a word of what she even said to him...he looked preoccupied..." "With what ?"  "I don't know...I mean, She even mentioned going to a catholic girls school...that's one of nick's fantasies" "Ewww!" 

Nick had gotten roped into walking Meryl home. "And one time at Bible camp...." She droned incessantly on and on and on......He couldn't care less what she was saying...He had other things on his mind.....Like....tomorrow. He'd get to see Midvalley again...the guy he'd met in summer camp, who lived a town over, and the man, yes, man who stole his heart. _So what if he's a guy, and so what if he's a year older.....everybody knows him  only as The sax player for my band....but soon......He'd be known as My Boyfriend...God damn that sounds good....and Evergreen will never suspect a thing.....damn this is a sweet deal...I'm so glad his parent's are letting him transfer this year._

That night after dinner knives took a shower and went to bed....and began to dream....

__________________________

S-S: So, what do you guys think about it?

Meryl: I'm really annoying.

*Silver-Stampede looks at  Nick and grins*

Nick: Yeah, you are.

Legato: I'm confused....who do I end up with in the end? 

Knives: You could...y'know....have him end up with me......

S-S: HA! I have the keys and the driver's seat in this twisted fic!

Millie: That'd only work if we had a limo.

S-S: Oi.....

Midvalley: Yay! I get to be in the next chapter...!

E.G: Chocolate Ice Cream Goes In The Freezer. 

Dominique: That's right....shhhh!

~Little joke from Greg The Bunny, Fox programming, Wednesday nights at 9:30/8:30 pacific/central.~


	3. The Second Day

Silver_Stampede: Well, It appears that some people have grown to like our little charade.

Vash: Oh DEAR GOD NO!!!!!!!!

S-S: So, I'll take it that you know what that means.... right?

Knives: You never said what I was wearing the first day.

Rai Dai: Ughh...More getting called "Ryan Deis?" 

Meryl: More of me being "annoying"?

Dominique: More of me being mean? 

Legato: More of me being followed by annoying groupies?

*As if on cue, a group of fan girls bearing "I LOVE YOU Legato!!!"  Posters, press themselves against the glass of the room's windows.*

Knives(Shaking his head): I'm so much prettier.

S-S: Someone remind me why I do this?

Nick(Enters with a bunch of latte's) : Here's yer Latte' Silver-

(Latt'e spills, on Nick and Legato.)

Legato: I will kill you.

S-S Go hose yourselves off and get your sorry---

Both:Yes Ma'am

*They leave,  and all is silent...Silver pouts.*

*both men come back in, sopping wt, clothes sticking to their curves seductively.*

Millie(To Silver): You needed a reminder?

S-S: On With the FIC!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legato Rolled out of bed. "Shit." He said aimlessly. He heard a knock at the door and put some boxers on. "C'mon in."  The door creaked open, and Millions Knives entered. "Why'd you bother with the boxers..?"  Legato stood his ground. "Why are you here?" He asked furiously. "Because," Knives replied smugly, "You want me."  "No, see, that's where you, are wrong." He said, turning away. "Be gone." He closed his eyes. Upon his opening of them again, he discovered, Knives grinning like a bandit. "It's not that easy to tune out your subconscious...." "Fuck off. I don't like you." Knives stepped forward, and kissed Legato's neck. that sent chills down his spine. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that." "Well, I...." "Stop lying to yourself....." "I....." Knives kissed him again, this time upon the lips. "Mmm.." He moaned. This was too good to be true.  "What is that"  "Hmm?" What's that thing under your sheets?" Knives faded away....Legato opened his eyes to his little sister pointing at his....err........morning problem, the result of his dream. "Errr......." "Ewwwww....Did you wet the bed?"  "Taia! Shut up!" "Mo-ooooooom!" She ran out of the room and Legato sighed. it was morning indeed.

 Knives was up and ready. It was only 6:00, but he was ready for school. He'd memorized his schedule, and  was already plotting the quickest routs to classes. why? He couldn't sleep. "Damn Bluesummers...."  He muttered. 

He thought about the previous day. "I hope I don't have any classes with that freak..."  *Ring*  _Who the fuck would call at this time...? *Ring* __Better get that or Rem'll kill... "Hello?" "Hey...Is Vash there?" "Yeah, Millie, but he's asleep." "Oh..." __God, I'm so bored, I'd talk to Thompson.... "Hey, what classes do you have?"  Knives listened to her tone....__Something's bothering her......"And then culinary arts.....that should be fun....." "Mmm-hmmm.."  __She's got an unrequited love......"Anyone you know of in any of those classes?" "Well, Nick....in Study Hall." __..Wow...it isn't Wolfwood...I'm surprised......."Is Vash?"  " I wouldn't know. " "Why not?"  "He wouldn't stop talking to __Dominique." _

_Hmmm...... The blonde smiled and chuckled to himself...._

Nick, was just washing his hair, for the 13th time...."I'm going to see my....BAY-YAY-YAY-BEEEEE!!!! TO DAY-YAY-YAY-EEEEEE!" He crooned.  " Gonna Kiss him.....gonna HO-OH-OH-OLD HIM!!!!!"Water splashed down his washboard stomach...There was a loud knock at the door. "Nicholas!  ARE YOU DONE YET?!" "Eeee! Er....Almost." "You've been in there for over an hour...are you trying to impress a girl, or something...?" Nick blushed, and rinsed the lather from his hair.

A town over, Midvalley Salino was  putting on a faded, pink metallica shirt.  He threw on a pair of faded (almost white) jeans, with holes at the knees. He  stood in from of the mirror, and couldn't stop smiling. 1st of all. He was now a junior, (An upperclassman)  and he was off to a new school, a new start. But most of all...._I Finally get to see Nicky! I've waited forever to be in the same town as him, not to mention the same school.....God, I haven't seen him in......2 weeks......But at least now....now we can be together....._

Dominique pulled her hair around her.....She'd wear the glasses again. The doorbell rang.....

Not bothering to dress, she kept her towel around herself. She opened the door to find Vash standing there grinning like an idiot. "Yes Vash?" "HI!" "Uh...Hello?" "I'M HERE TO WALK YOU TO SCHOOL!" He Grabbed her arm and proceeded out the door. "VASH?!" "Hmm?" "I'm not ready yet!" She hissed. Vash turned his eyes and realized she only had on the towel..."Oops!" 

Nick stood by his new locker, eyes bearing down the hall. Upperclassmen hurried in, and filed into  assigned rooms.  Nick wished he'd brought his guitar to pass the time.  Meryl bounded up. "Hey there Nicky!" She said. "What....oh.....hi Meryl" "You look like you're looking for someone...." She replied, in a failed attempt to be coy. "Uh.....sorta." "Oh...Nick...I knew from the first moment that I saw you..." Nick's eyes widened, as he watched Midvalley look confusedly from room to room  

Nick burst through Meryl's Grasp and ran to the older boy, screaming "MIDDIE!!!" The older boy turned and grinned, softly saying "Nicky?" "Yeah....that's.....me."  The two guys stood there admiring the other. Then rushing into a desperate hug, the two of them breathed "I love you." Much to the surprise of Meryl who pouted and walked away. The two broke away for a minute, just in time to see Legato walk down the hall. Nick, in such a good mood, decided to say a very heartfelt "Good morning Legato." The Blue haired "Goth" Replied, by narrowing his eyes and  muttering a faint "Die please." 

Legato left the two lovers in the hall and entered his homeroom. He slumped down at a desk in the back of the room. The older of the two lovers entered the room shortly after. Sitting down directly in front of Legato he turned around and grinned. " Hi there." "Fuck off" " "Ok." A few minutes passed and the late bell tolled. as if on cue, with the last of the tolls, entered Knives, with a slight bruise on his neck. "Sorry I'm late-" "Save your excuses for detention lover boy." the teacher replied, handing him a pink slip. "I-" "And put a turtle-neck on, freshman, no one wants to see your hicky."  Knives blushed slightly and sat down beside Legato. "Oh, hey Midvalley.. what's up?" Midvalley smiled and looked at Knives. "Hey Knives.......didn't see you at our last show. " "Nah, I was there, just hooking up with this girl...." "Oh."  Legato made some sort of a grumbling noise.

Nick sat in homeroom with Vash, smiling his head off. "What's so great?" " Middie's here." "Oh....Yeah..." "Hey Vash?" " Hmm?" "I got a kiss!" "Didn't you guys kiss before?" "Well, just on the lips." "what more is there?" "Tongue." "He kissed your tongue?" Nick rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, French." "Dominique is French." Never mind." "ok..." "He's in the same home base as Knives." "Uh-oh." "What?" "You know how Knives is with gays." "Loops."  "Middie could take him."  Nick grinned and sighed. "You know what it feels like to have every love song in the world, mean only a fraction of what you mean?" "I can't say that I do." "oh." 

Home base passed and Dominique was heading to her first class. Behind her she heard "Hey Dominique....wait up!" She rolled her eyes. "Meryl I'm late to class." Meryl ran up. "Can you believe that Nick?" "I thought I told you to go away." "I know, he is such an ass..." "Meryl, I don't like you." "Excuse me?" Meryl stood in the middle of the now emptying hallway. "You're excused." Vash popped his head out of a room. "Can you guys...Oh Hey Dominique...Meryl..?" Meryl bounced in front of Dominique. "Is this American History?" Vash scratched his head. "Yeah, actually, it...is..." "Good, then I'm in the right place."  Dominique shook her head and walked off to the English lab. 

Legato was arriving late to algebra. He was told the proper room was in the upstairs of the "G" Building, but was mistaken to discover that was the janitors supply closet. "They'll die...for this.."  He muttered on his way into the proper room. He looked around...._Nick's boy-toy's in this, it shouldn't be too bad...His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar cries of Eugene, and Ryan, both attempting to be "Cool" And yet once again failing disgracefully. Legato looked for a seat. "Over Here 'Gato!" Cried Eugene. He looked....there was two seats, other than the loathed one near his so-called friends. One chair, was positioned by Brittany, the other, by the "Boy-Toy"._

Legato chose the latter. 

Nick sat down next to Knives, in "Literary Developments." 

"So, I See, Brittany and Legato are in the same class." 

"So"

"Well, If I were you, I'd be a bit careful, he looks like a lady killer."

"He's got nothing on me."

"No, I meant the kind of guy who'd kill a lady." 

"Nah, I think he's probably a really..........."

"A _really?" _

_A really sweet guy._

"Big pain in the ass. Brittany said he "Worshiped the ground she walked on." 

"Wow, _got to love that in a guy..."_

"Yeah......"

_Wait a minute, in a** guy?! **_

"Class Please pays attention" 

___________________________________________

Nick: I'm still wet, and cold, did you have to turn up the air conditioning?

Legato: Me too.

S-S: Stop your whining.

Millie: I'm Barely in this one.

Meryl: And I'm Just annoying.

S-S: What did I say about the whining?!

Dominique is chewing on a pen

Dominique: And I'm just mean.

S-S: Is that a _BAD thing?_

Dominique: No.

Vash is hugging Knives...

Vash: Isn't it SWEET?!?!

Knives: Ugh get offa me!

Vash: You can't say that the "Chemistry" Between "You"  and "Legato" isn't cute.

S-S: Middie, how do you like here?

Midvalley: I like my chair.

S-S: That's good.

*Enter Asuka Langly Soryu(From Neon Genesis Evangellion), In a tight white T-Shirt and cut off daisy dukes.*

Asuka: Why did they send me over here?

S-S: I beleive you have a latte for me?

Asuka: No, I don't.

S-S: Oh, So why did they send you? 

Asuka: I don't know, but an angel's attacking, so can I go?

S-S: NO! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THAT KIND OF BEHAIVOR...GO HOSE YOURSELF OFF AND COME BACK...

Asuka: But-

S-S(Narrowed eyes, low growly voice...etc.): Do It.

*Asuka Leaves*

S-S: Now I can get some work done.


	4. The Second daystill

Silver-Stampede: So, I've been thinking about what should happen in the next chapter...

All: Groan.

Legato pouts.

S-S: What's with him?

Midvalley:  He's still cold and wet from last chapter's intro.

S-S: uhhhh...hey' where's my Iced coffee?

Vash: I have an idea for the next chapter!

S-S: Vash?

Vash: We could all get kicked out of school, and run away to a place where our conversation is "Unscripted."  and the sexiest survive?

S-S: Anyone who hasn't been watching prime time TV?

Asuka: Why am I still here?! The world could be ending, and I never got to make out with Kaji!!!

S-S: Oi...

E.G.: you could have me be the stud of the school!

S-S: Then what would Knives do?

E.G.: Well, he could--

S-S: Shut up you fool!

Millie: I'm hungry.

S-S: ok, so here's my idea, 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Millie sat in the middle of the room that way she could observe everything around her. A little trick she'd learned from her sisters and brothers. She thought about the talk with Knives earlier that morning. _He really wouldn't be that bad, if he weren't a total egomaniac....Him and Brittany waters.....she thinks she's so perfect, and the size zero.......but the...... Millie's train of thought left her behind, which was for her benefit, anyways, when she looked up to see who was seated next to her. "Oh....Dominique.....what a nice...err...." Dominique smiled and tossed her hair. "Millie, I don't know how you put up with that Vash!" "Well, he seems to want to put up with you." "WHAT?!?!?!" Millie leaned over. "Y'a know, he digs you. " "Pardon e moi?" "He likes you.." "Vash........."Likes" Me....????" The teacher entered, and set his jacket on the table. " Ok class, we'll be working on an abridged version of.." "I'll tell you later.." Millie said, snapping back to her seat._

Knives was still mulling over what Nick said. _A.....Guy??!?!? So, that's what he no......He and Midvalley.....nah....Nick's a theater geek, but not a fag....... He  watched as a couple of his friends entered the room 5 minutes late. "Mr. Stevens, I do believe you're late." The boy adjusted his letterman jacket and grinned. "I was working out."  He waved to Knives, and then sat down beside him. Yes, Demeitrus Stevens, was a jock, and a junior, and girls swooned over him. He was also a complete idiot.  Knives realized this, since their class was a freshman class. "Yo, there Millions!"  Nick looked away distractedly....he couldn't wait to see Midvalley again.... just then he felt as if he'd been punched in the arm, and realized that Demitrius had just thrown an apple towards the garbage can, and missed. "Oww." He said, looking sadly at him and Knives. Knives, was among the people of his  choice, and was laughing too._

Legato sneered at the person next to him. The  boy who'd been all over Nicholas that morning..._He seems nice enough.....for someone who'd go out with the likes of Nick. Legato noticed the boy smiling at him "Yes...?" He asked, looking out of the corner of his eye. "So, You're Legato Bluesummers...The Augusta High Freshman "Goth?"  Legato raised his lip in disgust. "I don't appreciate being labeled." Midvalley feigned a hurt look "Oh...Well, It's not like  I'd know what it was like to be labeled...." He stared right into Legato's eyes. "Why do you insist on speaking to me anyway?"  Legato retorted. Midvalley grinned. "Well, you just seem like you'd like some friends." Legato glanced at his "Groupies" ("Hoppard" "Ryan Deas" And "Eugene") and almost laughed. "They're sufficient." He said finally. Midvalley just grinned. "Suit yourself, buddy." And with that, the vaguely Stuck-in-the-70's looking Junior turned around and stared at the teacher.  _

Meryl spent the whole period in American history, mouthing off about how her great grandfather was Christopher Columbus's best friend. Vash just sat there, wishing she'd shut up. "I've gotta go to the potty!" He exclaimed when she began to speak about how torn her great grandfather was once Christopher wouldn't let him board the "Santa-Maria"  The teacher threw Vash a "Take-me-with-you" Look and nodded, as Vash opened the door and headed down the hall.. He looked in on the English lab, and saw Millie leaning over Dominique. _It's nice that Dominique and Millie are becoming so close, maybe Millie can put in a word for me. The sound of the bell made Vash jump and he headed back to the American history room, to get his backpack._

Knives rolled his eyes and put his stuff in his bag. "What uh....do you have next....like...bro dude?" Asked Demitrius.  Knives Smiled faintly, "Health class." "Whoa...like....tough luck." Knives  headed out into the hall, right behind Nicholas.  Nick saw Midvalley and-Ran and jumped into his arms. "What the Fuck?" Knives asked out loud. Nick looked at Knives and remembered his hate for anyone different than him.  Legato Grinned and walked by. Nick Whispered something to Midvalley, and the two of them hurried off to drama. 

Knives felt like all the air had just been vomited out of him. He still felt shaken when he walked to his next class.  As soon as he walked in a bouncing Size zero waist, and a pink turtleneck sweater bombarded him. "KNIVESY!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and jumped into his arms. Knives set Brittany down, and sat in an empty desk. he was soon surrounded by a set of five matching 14 yr old girl butts. all wearing the same GAP Blue jeans,  and different colored pastel Turtle neck sweaters. Upon his closer observation, all five girls had their 3-inches-below-shoulder-lenght hair pulled into a bubbly ponytail. The red head, the black haired one, the corn-rowed with extensions one, the brunette, and Brittany the blonde, all looked like there was some sort of human cookie cutter that was used to create them.

Vash Smiled as he discarded his bag, at the door for Drama. He stood in the center of the room and stretched. Soon, a large group of sophisticated upperclassmen, and a few sophomores, entered the room.  He waved at them, and cheerfully greeted them with a closed eyed grin.  Nick and Midvalley arrived, hands in the other's back pockets. Both of them looked slightly intimidated by something.  The Drama Teacher, Ms. Gould, Bounced into the room. "Good Morning and Good Day!" She said. A woman of about 45, she looked not a day younger than 20, and acted, that of a 17 yr old. She ran around shaking the hands of all the freshman. When she got to Vash she patted him on the spiky hair also. "I like this, you have allot of stuff going on up here!" She said, before turning to Midvalley. "You look....New, but too old to be a freshie!" Midvalley grinned broadly. "Midvalley Salino." "Well, Mr. Salino, You've got a Beautiful face." She let him blush before turning to Nick. "You must be Nicholas D. Wolfwood." Nick looked out from underneath his shaggy hair. "That's me!" She set her hand on his shoulder, "I'm looking forward to working with you, and I've heard that voice!" Nick looked at Vash sideways. "Voice?" Asked a couple of older girls. Nick turned to them "Yes, I sing..." "COOL!" Said one of them. "Oh, are you in a band?" Another asked. Ms. Gould took the center of the room and threw her hands in the air. "Yes, We're blessed by the presence of the members of  "_______" one of the girls squealed. "I saw you guys last month!" Ms. Gould smiled knowingly, and stood in the center of the room, once again.."Let's start with a get to know-each other-game?"

Dominique and Millie both had health second period. they made their way into the room, and Millie froze. "K-Knives?"  He looked up, and almost relived to see Millie. Dominique grabbed Millie's arm. "Is that vat's brother?" "Yeah...I'll introduce you. " Millie sat down in the desk next to Knives. "Hey......?"  Knive's wasn't looking at Millie, he was staring past her, at Eugene Gunther Mine, the poser who hung out with Legato, who'd just pinched Brittany's  little bum.

Millie followed his eyes, and wondered where the teacher who was supposed to be teaching this class was.  Knives stood up, and walked, calm as day over to E.G.. He cracked his knuckled, and Brittany stood in front of him. "I don't want you to like kill him or anything, like, I'm feeling all like suffocated and like everything, so, I think we should like spend some time apart...." Knives looked down to her. "Two...fucking....minutes...ago..." He said, his strong speaking voice completely unwavering, unlike his emotions. "You were jumping up and down in front of me, over joyed to see me. " He paused. "Never mind." The platinum blonde went back to his seat. Millie watched him with concern. "You gonna be ok?" 

The drama class had been going on with a bunch of  two person improvs, for about 8 minutes, before, the door creaked open. Ms. Gould went over and shut it. She'd  almost sat down again, when the door opened once again. "That...." She started, but never finished. Into the room came a tall blue haired gothic dream. "Legato." Nick gasped, unintentionally. "Sorry, I'm late."  He said finally. A couple girls fell to the ground.  Midvalley quivered all through his body...."Well, what an intro...." Ms. Gould said uneasily. She  smiled, why don't you and Mr. Salino work the next scene....?"  Nick looked longingly at Legato, and then watched Middie, walk up to him. 

Midvalley (pacing.)

Enter Legato

L: Why did you come here?

M: What do you mean!?

L: I know why you're here.

M(looking worried) :Y-you d-d-o?

L: I know...Everything.

M: Well, that's a relief.

L: How could it be?

M: Because, then you understand.

Midvalley walked towards Legato, which backed up.

L: U-understand?

M: Yes, You'd understand what I'm about to do next.

L: Well, I would, but why be so hasty?

M: Don't you want me to be?

L: Well, if you must...(he closes his eyes.)

M:(whispering so none of the class can hear): I saw you checking me out earlier. (Louder.) You smell like her!

L: (Whisper) You wish. (Louder) Kill me if you must.

 Ms. Gould clapped, and the onstage tension between the two was released. 

Millie Looked at her watch....20 minutes late, was the Teacher. Knives was just staring out.

_She's a bitch. Legato has every right to hat me, and her......But I'm so much better without her, her and her manufactured friends.Legato'll have a field day once he  learns who she's with now. Hell, there might even be  blood shed. But whose blood will be shed, and who will be shedding it?  I'm sure he's not so bad, He seems really sweet, underneath his  dark shell hell we could kill "Gunther" Together...Legato and I side by side......wow..... the thought of that  made him break out in a cold sweat. _

Nick grinned....He patted Midvalley on the back, and whispered "Great job up there honey!"  Midvalley looked at him with a look of, 'top that one!' Ms. Gould stood center."...all right, let's see what you two can do, Vash, and Nicholas...."  Nick stood center and waited...

Nick: Doo...dooo.....dooo!

Enter Vash, grinning happily. 

Nick: You wouldn't...happen to have the time?

Vash: The time......ahhh yes, the time for love!

Nick: Whoa buddy, we just met.

Vash(Waving that thought away): No, I'm off to see m'lady!

Nick: Well, have fun.

Vash: But the bus to her house doesn't leave for three days.

Nick: So.....why are you here now?

Vash: Well, I couldn't wait to see her....

Nick: Man, you're crazy.(Begins to walk away.)

Vash: Crazy...?(Follows) Yes, Crazy with my love for her!

Nick: No, just crazy!

Vash:Well, you're pretty quick to judge there, buddy.

Nick: Don't....call me buddy.....

Vash: I wouldn't have to, if you told me your name.

Nick: Well why should I in the first place?

"excellent...." Ms.Gould said. "but we're almost out of time...." the bell rang, and the students filed one by one into the hallway.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S-S: That bitch!

Knives: I'd like to be alone....

Asuka: I'd like to leave.

S-S: Legato?

Legato: Be gone.

*Asuka Leaves.*

Meryl: I'm hardly in this one.

S-S: There's a reason for that.

Vash: The older girls in drama like me!

Dry-Nick: They like me too.

Middie:They like me too, and how did you get dry?

Dry-Nick: I slipped out when Knives was alone with all the girl butts.

Middie: Sure leave me to watch that.

S-S Smiles at her group.

S-S: Well, we have 7 reviews and 2 are from the same person...We've got one true fan!

All: YAY!

S-S: I'd also like to comment on the one person who commented on these little skits,  My dear friend Katsa5, Say hi everyone!

All: Hello Katsa5

S-S: See, I have them trained!

Legato: You wish.

S-S: That's it, I'm moving over to sit next to you...grumpy pants.


	5. The Second DayYet again

Silver-Stampede: Ok, so, quickly i'm going to say some words, and it'll all be good. I'm continuing the second day even more here.....I need fan-fiction time to move faster for me....but it isn't.....poot!

Legato: How come you're so close to me now?

S-S: Well, I, um.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legato headed out of the drama room, and right into a very downcast Knives. "Watch where you're going....punk." The blonde replied, lifelessly. Legato did a double take. "You ok? " Knives recognized the voice and looked up.. He saw the sympathy in Legato's eyes. He'd never seen such kindness in another boy's eyes. "I'm....ok......." He said, dully.  Legato grabbed Knive's back-pack-strap, and pulled him off to a quieter place.  Knives was too confused to fight back, so when he realized he heard the next bell ring, signaling that he should be in class, he didn't question why Legato was leading him to the large janitor's closet. 

"Are we allowed to be in here?" He asked, un aware, that Legato could conceivably kill him if he wanted to.

"Who cares." Legato responded, locking the door behind him, and pulling the chain that dangled from the light bulb, to the 'on' position.

"So....why did you bring me here Bluesummers?" 

"I just thought, you might...want someone to talk to." 

"Why would I need that?"

"Your soul looked heavy." 

"Do you know?" 

"Know what?" 

Silence.

"Brittany left me." 

"Big surprise, who's the next idiot." 

Knives felt pure adrenaline course though his veins, and to this throat, allowing only a growl of sound to escape. 

"..E....G.....Mine...."

Legato's eyes widened in the dim light.

He inched over to Knives, who was beginning to cry.

"It's ok..to cry......" 

"You'd better not tell anyone." 

"Why would I, We're on the same side now..." 

"What do you mean, Bluesummers." 

"We both loath the bitch."

"The funny thing is," Knives said, turning himself to face Legato, leaning closer after each word, "Right before she broke up with me, I took a look at her." He blinked. "And you know, she and all of her friends....they're all so creepily the same, so manufactured...so....."

"Conformist?" 

"Yeah that too." 

Knives leaned back for a moment.

_I realized I wanted someone who was different....._

Nick  slid into the chair next to Millie in their study hall. "Yo mills!" She didn't answer/ "Earth to Millie!" Nothing. He clapped. Nothing,. he sat back and put his feet on the table. "Gee, some pudding sure sounds, good..." he began....when he got no response, he rubbed her shoulder, his voice full of concern" Millie, hon, you ok?"  She turned to him eyes full of tears. "She left him!" Nick took her into his arms..."Who?" "Knives and Brittany" Nick pushed Millie away for a minute, " Since when do you care about Knives? " "Since this morning...." "How's he taking it." "He's like a zombie..." "Well, where is he now?" " Who knows..." "I thought I saw him walking off with that creepy guy." Said a sophomore in front of them. Both the freshmen looked at each other and had one common thought" Legato!"

Vash ran up to Dominique and gave her a huge hug. "Hi!" He said cheerfully. "Hello Savrem. " "How is the most beautiful girl I've veer seen doing today?"  Meryl was approaching. Dominique took notice of this, and stepped away. "I dunno why don't you tell me? "She whispered.  When Vash looked around...Dominique was gone, but Meryl was standing there looking as smug as ever. "Why Vash, I had no idea......." Meryl said, taking his arm.

Midvalley walked by E.G. and Brittany. Brittany walked up to him. "Are you that new Gay Guy?" She asked, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. "What's it to you?" "A piece of information like that could cost your band a reputation..no?" Midvalley Glared at her. "What do you want from me?" "Nothin'," She continued, "Just wanted to make sure you knew your place, Fag." She pulled out an eyeliner pencil. "You have allotta nerve, Bitch, " He muttered. She kicked his knees out from under him, and pinned him to the floor. "So, Who's your boyfriend? FAGGOT?!?!?" She screamed. A crowd was beginning to gather around them. She took the eyeliner, and wrote 'fag' on his forehead. She climbed off of him and stepped away. "Fuck you bitch!" Tears streamed down his face, he'd never been so humiliated. 

Nick and Millie headed down a hallway. "If Legato gets Knives alone He'll kill him!!!"  Millie wailed. "Why do you care so much about Knives?" "I called this morning and--" She was cut off by realizing that there was a huge mob in front of them. She heard Brittany's voice shout "You wish!" And she turned to Nick, "Now she's ostracizing Knives!!!" They pushed their way to the front of the crowd, only to be met with ill visions.

Nick's face went ghost white once he saw Midvalley. He lay there, Sobbing, bruised, somehow bleeding, the 'f' word scrawled on his face, people were laughing, Shouting, throwing books, shoes, food, and anything else they had at Midvalley. Nick turned to Millie, and almost fainted. "So, what if your boy-toy could see you now Midvalley?" An older guy yelled. Millie started to cry. "Why cant we all just get along?"  She whined, only to see one of her brothers throw a Latin text at Midvalley. Nick watched in supreme horror.

"What do you mean we're locked in here?!" Knives shouted.  Legato pulled the doorknob. " I just can't get it open." "Let me try." Knives pulled the doorknob--right off. "Shit." He said. "Well, now we're stuck." "Yep."  The two boys looked at each other, to terrified of their own emotions to speak. 

______________

S-S: I did NOT Enjoy writing this piece. 

Legato: I do  NOT Enjoy you sitting this close. 

S-S: Why?

Legato: Because, You're creepy.

Midvalley: Says the guy who goes around talking to his left hand.

Knives and Millie laugh.

Legato: Hey I only do that when I'm hunting Vash the Stampede.

Vash: or in the grocery store. 

Vash holds out his left hand and imitates Legato.

Vash: It would be a very unfortunate twist, If  I, should meet the fate, of failing  to find a can of peas. Peas add the very flavor of dramatic inflamity to a formal audience's dinner.

All laugh, except Legato.

Legato: That's not true, I don't even like Peas.

S-S: Well, I guess that settles it. 

Vash: Silver, How come I wasn't in this chapter too much?

S-S: Well, Vash, there's a thing called the birds and the bees

Nick Nudges S-S in the side and  shakes his head no.

S-S: Hey, Nick, why are you not sitting beside the Author?

Nick groans, and sits next to S-S.

S-S: Yay! My 2 fave Trigun Bish!

Vash: What about me?

S-S: How are you holding up Knives?

Knives: Anyone who supports this story is mentally unsafe.


	6. The Second DayIt still goes on!

Vash was attempting to detach Meryl who was still clutching his arm, and bragging about her father's latest trial. "Yeah, funny thing, those insurance claims eh? "He said, nonchalantly. They turned a corner, and saw a large blob of yelling students. Millie's voice was heard, so Vash ran over. He pushed his way through the crowd, figuring he'd see his "Rebel" Brother, getting his ass kicked by an upper-classman. 

What Vash found made his gag reflex work.

After bursting into the crowd, Vash took one look and gasped. His friend, and bandmante Midvalley, catching the brunt of high school homophobia. Nick looked at Vash, terrified. Vash could feel his heart beat, so loud, fast, and heavy feeling, he was sure the whole school could hear it. Midvalley was curled up, quivering against the wall. 

Legato Blinked. What_ the hell is this?_ Hw watched knives, The boy hadn't moved since the door knob busting off, He was staring right at legato. "Um?" Knives grinned and leaned forward. Legato had all he could do but kiss him, so in a pseduo sane moment, he shot him his trademark icy glare. "What do you think you're doing?" _Defenses up..._ Knives backed up. "Well, I was about to share a piece of information, but if you're not interested..." "Well, I'm not." "Bluesummers, I like you." _WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!!?!? HE ----? _"Scuse me ? " "Look, Hear me out." Legato rolled his eyes. "Legato, You and I are two of the most feared and respected people in our class. Hell Maybe even this whole high school. You, and I, Should take this whole socialitical establishment down." Legato mulled this over in his brain...._Holy shit, Me and knives, fucking millions knives, taking this human breeding ground down......_"Well Millions, if it weren't fore that pathetic human bitch we wouldn't be having this conversation, or even considering any of that." 

Vash made his way over to Nicholas. Nick had the utmost pained look on his face. Brittany was standing in the center, still being cheered on by the mob. Midvalley'd just been hit with another round of air-born text books. He cried out "Someone save me..." He pulled his face from the wall, and searched the crowd for a familiar face. Nick stood there, blurred in his vision, but still the guy that was causing him this anguish...He looked paler than the wall he'd been leaning against. Vash Grimaced. "STOP THAT!!!" He yelled, something in side of him was taking over. 

"Oooooh, If it isn't Vash Savrem," "She began "Saving the gay, I mean, Day?" 

Nick sighed_ I cant deal with this..._ He looked Back to Vash. Shaking his head, he slowly made his way out of the crowd, not even looking back.

Vash looked around. Brittany glared at him. He looked at Midvalley, and knelt beside him. "You ok man?" Vash whispered. Midvalley whimpered in response, and allowed Vash to help him up. Once on their feet, With Vash supporting Midvalley, arm around waist, The two bandmates faced the dwindling crowd. 

Millie Stepped fourth, and slapped Brittany from behind. "You should be ashamed of yourself" She yelled. Brittany smirked, "Why would you care anyways Thompson?" Millie glared Back "You hurt knives!!" Brittany laughed, "Catch you two fags later..." And she lead the group away. 

Behind the group stood a teacher. Mr. Donovan. "Well, Well, Well, Three students for a half day suspension, and a Friday detention." "But sir we.." Vash Reasoned. "I've heard enough out of you...I know your brother's trouble mister, It seems to run in the blood." "Sir..." "So, Let's see, who we have here." He pulled out a small note pad and began to write as he spoke. " We have a Mr. Vash Severe, Your brother might be joining you, He's been skipping classes already..." e paused to look up at Vash, who was looking concernedly at Midvalley. "And You, look like a Thompson, You'd be one of the younger ones...." He paused as if thinking hard. "Millicent?" "Yes sir." He Smiled, "Where's that no good boyfriend of yours, That druggie Wolfwood, I'm sure he's the root of this fight.' Midvalley almost fell over...." And you, Ahh, yes, Mr. Salino, The transfer student. I don't know where you came from, but If you keep up this behavior, You'll be out of here soon." He turned and began to walk away. " Be out of here by noon, your parents will be notified, and you are to report for four hours of detention on this Friday afternoon." He walked halfway down the hall. "One more thing, Mr. Salino, And Mr.Saverem, There are NO Public displays of affection allowed on school premises. Even if there were, you both would probably get the shit beaten out of your asses..." 

Legato sighed. "So, What do you want from me?" "I Want..." _I want us... _"I want you and I to" _HOLY SHIT KNIVES!!!! Your thinking about a guy.......like **that.**_...."To?" "To, be friends." 

Legato snorted at that. "You want..."_ You....really do......want......me? _"my companionship," He put on a sarcastic falsetto tone "Ohh, Millions Knives wants to be my friend!!!" He rolled his eyes. Knives replied rather timidly, "Well, It's just that, you and I have allot in common, and you don't really seem to have allot of freinds.You seem like you have mainly followers." "I'd never want to be friends with your type of people knives, I'm sorry." Knives stood up and extended his hand. "So, I'll leave them, They were to manufactured for me. So, What do you say, want to help me turn this place into our school instead of theirs? " Legato sighed again. _He's so cute when he smiles..._

Just then the door opened. Nick looked at the two confused. "I'm not even going to ask." he said. the two of them stepped out of the closet. Nick pulled a small joint out of his pocket and lit it. "you ok?" Knives asked. "Don't wanna talk about it." he replied, taking a hit.

Mille lead the way into the girl's bathroom, and locked the door. "I don't like, him very much he's just MEAN!!!" Millie watched, as Vash looked the saddest he'd she'd ever see him. He was looking at Midvalley. "Shit.." she muttered. Midvalley was leaning against the wall. "I'm....." He began...Vash Stared downwards, arms crossed. Millie looked over at Midvalley. He had a bloody nose, his lip looked like it was bleeding, Scratches, cuts and bruises littered his arms legs and back. To make things worse he still had the "f" Word eyelinered across his fore head. "Middie," Vash started..._My god, my heart's breaking.....Shit I could just start bawling....._ "Do you need a hug?" _What the hell? _ Midvalley looked up, at the taller boy, and in that light he looked like an angel. Midvalley swallowed a mouthful of blood. "I'm....all bloody, you don't want...." Vash felt his heart breaking again. " Yeah, I do...." And with that Vash Hugged Midvalley the tightest he'd ever hugged anyone before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

S-S: HOLY SHITE!!!!!!!!!!!

Knives: What the hell?

S-S: (Between over dramatic tears.) If-you--cant----tell-you--GAHHH!!!!

Legato and Nick both ease away from her. 

Rai-Dai: Hey silver, I got a ?

S-S: Shoot.

Nick, Millie, Vash and Meryl draw their guns.

S-S: NO! Not you guys.

Rai-Dai: Why would you advertise this as a fic with yaoi content, and then have that big homophobia bit?

S-S: Because I feel it's important to write what you know, and I've witnessed homophobia firsthand. And it happens. It's real. And, It shouldn't happen.

Vash: Well, I have to go.

S-S: Where are you going? 

Vash: The website promo. 

S-S: What website?

Vash: The Golden Years Website, You know http://www.angelfire.com/comics/goldenyears/

S-S: Why would you do a website promo?

Vash: Because, the site is beautiful. There's a place where you can adopt sprites of all of us in our chapter one costumes. 

Everyone Except silver and Rai-Dai: YaY!!!!

Rai: Even me?

Vash: Yep

S-S: Even me?

Vash: Yeah.

S-S: Wow....Well, I have to go too, 

Vash: Where are you going?

S-S: To go read fanfictions, so I know which ones I want to give the "Silver stampede, of _________(Insert genre here.)

Vash: How will the winners know? 

S-S: I'll be uploading it to our website, as well as emailing the winners.

Vash: When will you let the winners know?

S-S: I'll release the list when I release Chapter 10...

__


	7. The second day is really long

Mille lead the way into the girl's bathroom, and locked the door. "I don't like, him very much he's just MEAN!!!" Millie watched, as Vash looked the saddest he'd she'd ever see him. He was looking at Midvalley. "Shit.." she muttered. Midvalley was leaning against the wall. "I'm....." He began...Vash Stared downwards, arms crossed. Millie looked over at Midvalley. He had a bloody nose, his lip looked like it was bleeding, Scratches, cuts and bruises littered his arms legs and back. To make things worse he still had the "f" Word eyelinered across his fore head. "Middie," Vash started..._My god, my heart's breaking.....Shit I could just start bawling....._ "Do you need a hug?" _What the hell? _ Midvalley looked up, at the taller boy, and in that light he looked like an angel. Midvalley swallowed a mouthful of blood. "I'm....all bloody, you don't want...." Vash felt his heart breaking again. " Yeah, I do...." And with that Vash Hugged Midvalley the tightest he'd ever hugged anyone before.

Nick exhaled finally. He looked back at the other boys and suddenly realized that they'd been locked in a closet for the last period. _If it wasn't legato and knives, I'd be a bit suspicious.... _He gave them the smirk, and opened his mouth. "So, what were you two doing in here?" Legato smiled. Knives glared. "Well, Nick....I'm not sure you have room to talk." "Hey, I just came here to smoke...." "Well....Legato was just showing me where to go to smoke." "Knives. You don't smoke." "Well....We've decided to band together and take the school back from the preps." Nick took another hit and burst out laughing. "Damn....this must be some damn good shit...I thought you guys were going to be friends for a second, and work together and take over the school." "So, Nicholas, What could be so bad that you'd risk probation to come up here and have a little weed?" Legato piped up....Nick Looked down...."Brittany attacked Midvalley.." Both of the boys laughed..."Brittany?" Knives asked. "The worst she could do would be get him to the ground and scratch him." "She got him to the ground, wrote "Fag" on his forehead, scratched him, and the rest of the people in the hall ganged up on him." "Is he ok?' Legato asked eyes full of worry. Nick put his head down..."I don't know.....I left..."

Vash was leaning against a sink, watching Midvalley wash his face. Millie was pacing back and fourth....It felt like there was a permanent lump in Vash's throat...._I shouldn't feel like this....AGGHHHHH!!!!!!! Where the fuck is Nicholas?!!?!? This is his place not mine!!!! _Midvalley Rinsed his mouth out with water and looked up. He had the beginnings of a black eye...He looked like shit. Millie ran over to him and have him a hug. "Middie, what do you want?" She asked....Vash looked down.... Midvalley looked down and said very quietly "Vash." Millie looked at Vash who couldn't believe his ears.... " Vash...Go, get nick....." He said finally. Vash's heart sunk. "We don't have time to. We've got to get out of here soon, we've got 10 minutes to get out of this place." As if to confirm this the 11:45 bell rang.

Nick stood up..."Well, I gotta go to Algebra...." Legato Got up too, "I've got art..." Knives glared....he had Tech Design. "I'll see you two later..." he said. and headed off. Legato smiled, yes, smiled, and headed off. "See ya Nick.." Nick smoldered the j- and put it back into his wallet. The young stoner headed off to English....not even thinking of Midvalley...

Millie, Vash, and Midvalley were walking downtown....Millie walked ahead of them, as Vash kept his eyes on the ground. They finally came upon the place known as the alternative teen-hangout...."The coffee Confessional." The facade of the place was deceiving....It was an old run down church, renovated to the hottest java joint in the city. They opened the door and came inside. Vash held the door open for Midvalley..

Nick sat there in Algebra and suddenly it dawned on him... Midvalley hadn't been with him, after the fight..._Damn....._ Brittany walked in late, hicky brightly standing out, against the whiteness of her pale skin. Nick averted his eyes, but she hast down right next to him. 5 minutes later she passed him a small pink note. It read :

_" Hey Nicky, How'dya like that little round of smear the queer? _

By the way, I've got the best person for you, My Friend

Heidi from Mei-Central, She totally digs band guys...

I told her your next show was on Saturday... We'll be there"

We wrinkled his nose. If he said anything, she'd waste no time in crucifying him too. He wrote back :

"_Brittany, Well, you did just beat the crap out of our Key-boardist._

So, I'm not sure if the gig is still on...I'll have to talk to Vash, And

Midvalley. Heidi huh? I like that name. Mei- Central, That's where

Midvalley's from."

She grinned, and took the note back....She opened it quickly and tossed her hair. She passed one back with an air of finality. 

"_ Nick, Ha-Ha... Good point....Call me, if anything changes...mmmk?"_

Mille, Vash, and Midvalley were happily settled down on a large couch. Millie had a small pudding, Vash had a doughnut, and a small coffee, and Midvalley had a double espresso. No one said a word. Midvalley sipped the dark liquid and finally spoke. "We cam here on nick and mine's first date." "Oh....that's sweet." Millie said. "I suppose..." He muttered. A waitress dressed as a nun came over. "Would you kids like anything else?" Vash ordered another doughnut and she left. Midvalley snorted. "What?" "You seem pretty comfy ordering if someone else is paying." He blushed. " Well, You seem pretty comfy around **Me**" Midvalley blushed at that. Millie giggled. The waitress came back. "Here's your doughnut it's on the house, Vash....Oh, Midvalley, Didn't recognize you without Nicholas. Hey, you look kike you had a rough night....are you guys still on for Saturday? " "Yeah, I guess." "Midvalley replied. "It may be our last show together." He said. The nun waitress pouted, but left. Vash was the only one who knew that it want the band that would probably break up. 

Millie smiled and pulled out some lip gloss. "I'm going to the bathroom, you two behave." The two guys on the couch looked at each other innocently. "So...Rough first day eh?" Vash asked the older boy. Midvalley smirked and shook his head. "Vash....what was your impression of how Nick acted earlier?" "Well, As his best friend, he acted like nick....as your friend, He acted like a jerk, who thought he was ready for a big secretive relationship, then when it wasn't convenient, bailed on you..." Vash took a deep breath., A few pieces of his spiky hair fell in his eyes. Midvalley smiled warmly. "I think the waitress is staring at you." "I don't care." Millie returned. "See, now my lips are sparkly!" "I cant see the difference.." Midvalley said. "Neither can I mills." 

The period ended and Nick smiled...Ahh, lunch. Brittany dragged him off by his elbow into their world of perfume, gap turtlenecks, and baby blue eye shadow. E.G. Stood by them just as awkwardly as nick. "So...." Nick started..."Yeah..." E.G. Said. Nick spotted Legato and Knives across the room. _They'd make such a hot couple...I mean, legato, himself is...._ He broke free of the group, and ran to them. "Have you guys seen Vash?" Knives pouted. " No, I've been looking for the creep. He got suspended along with Millie, and Your boyfriend." "For WHAT?!?!!? VASH IS A FUCKING PACIFIST!!!" Legato smirked, " The principal thought they started the fight you bailed on earlier. " Nick growled, and headed off to the janitor's closet. 

The trio left the coffee house, and were walking down the street, when a mini van pulled up. "Millie! Get in! NOW!!" It was Millie's mom. who had obviously heard the news. "So, now what?" "Well, I say we go to my house." "What about rem?" "Rem wont be home until five, and I'm sure she'd give you a ride home." "Ok..." The older boy said timidly. They'd walked a block since Millie had been confiscated, when Vash had a sudden urge to put his arm around Midvalley. "May I?" He asked, gesturing. Midvalley felt his face redden. "Um.....well...I....What if....." Vash's arm acted upon his thoughts... He slipped his arm around midvalley's waist and rested his hand on the other boy's hip. He pulled him closer too. "Is this ok?" He asked? "Well....." Vash continued in hopes of making light of the situation..."I mean, I had it around you before" The boys walked for another block before either one of them said a word. " Before, I thought it was just because, You were supporting me so I could move..." "Well...." "I can move now Vash." 

Nick opened the janitors closet, and pulled the chain hanging from the light bulb. The door shut behind him...He'd forgotten that the inner door knob had been broken off. "Shit" He muttered... as it closed out the possibility of seeing Midvalley after this...But Middie lived a town over, he got to school on a bus....how was he going to get home? 

Vash kept his arm around Midvalley, until they had arrived at Vash's house. "Well, you can come in, you know. " Midvalley looked at Vash. "Why did you have your arm around me Vash?" Vash opened the gate, and let Midvalley in. "I don't know...just thought you might not make it the rest of the way without me." "You.....don't...?" Vash opened the front door, and let Midvalley go in first. "Don't what?" " Never mind, It was silly anyways." Vash smiled, and closed the door.

__________

S-S: Should I go on, or wait a while?

Vash: erm....

Knives: I have to deal with.......Legato?

Nick: Hey, I have to meet Heidi. 

Rai-dei: I feel neglected.

Dom: Me too. 

Hopperd: Me too. 

Meryl: I also feel quite ignored. 

*Jingle, Tinkle Jingle*

Legato: The ice-cream truck !?!!?

S-S: We're in an office building. 

Legato: So...?

S-S: Middie, what do you think?

Middie: I'd like to see where this goes....

S-S: Me too....

________________________

Meryl plopped down at a table with Dominique. "I thought I told you I didn't like you, stryfe." She said, clearly. "Well, Dominique, that's just too bad for you, you're missing out on allot." "Like what?" "Well, I've got..." Demeitrus walked by. "Hi, you look new." Dominique looked up at him. Her eye patch shielded her from a healthy sense of depth perception. How close was he? She he smiled. "Whoa...what like, happened to your eye?" "Well, It's kind of hard to explain." He smiled, and knelt down to her. "Would you like to come hang out with the beautiful people?" She smiled and nodded.

Meryl sat alone, with her carrot sticks, and last night's meatloaf. "Bye Dommie!!!" She said as though she was happy that she were leaving. She sighed. _Maybe father Anthony was right, public schools are difficult. I'll just have to strive to be better. _ She hears a loud clank, and noticed another person sitting mournfully at the table. "Hello?" Meryl asked. "What do _you_ want? " The other person replied. "I've seen you...." Meryl began. " With that el gato person" The kid looked at her long and hard. "EL FUCKING GATO PERSON!?!!? Do you have any idea who you're talking about!?!?!!?!?!?!!?" "Well, I.." " NO YOU DONT!!! LEGATO IS A GOD!!!!" "NO, No one is a god, except the lord himself!!!" "Exactly, legato is the lord." "URRG!!!!" She said. "hey, what's you name anyway?" "I'm Meryl Striyfe....completely out of your league..." She said smugly picking up her backpack. "The name's Ryan Deis. and you might be mistaken on that." "Why do you say this Ryan? " "Well, because, it's you that are not in my league darling." 

Nick was slightly buzzed when he remembered that he had another dime bag in his wallet, since he and Midvalley had planned on using it. _Well, I'm stuck in here, things aren't going to get any better....might just as well....I wonder where he is right now.... Vash wouldn't let him get hurt, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him....I'm so lucky to have a friend like Vash......But They're probably pissed at me...._ He rolled the herb into the familiar shape of a joint......_Well, If Vash isn't, Middie'll be....why the hell did I just leave him there....I love him right?...._He licked the edge of the small paper, and ran his finger along it to close it......**_Perhaps, love is too strong a word Nicholas....._**Whoa...who the fuck said that??!?!?!!..... He shrugged it off, _The shit I had earlier must have been mildly laced...._ He took a lighter, and lit the j, inhaling with all of his lung capacity.....**_Nicholas, you cant ignore me...._**Who are you???!?!!?...**Someone you never listened to...**Garth brooks?!?!?!....**Ha Ha! No, Your conscious.....** Damnit, where the hell were you earlier....?** Being ignored, as usual....**Then why are you here now...? **Because Nick, you're inwardly guilty....and your senses are dulled. ** They're that much more dulled?....**Afraid so...**

Vash looked at Midvalley. HE was sitting on his couch staring off. "Can I....get you something?" He offered nervously. "What are we going to do Vash?" "Huh?" "About Kuro?" "Oh, the band.." Vash stood up and laughed nerovusly..Midvalley looked up at him. "Well ,what would you like to see Vash?" Vash's mind raced. "Well, I want you both to be happy." "What if the only way for one of us to be happy, makes the other one miserable?" "Then..." Midvalley stood two inches shorter than Vash. Vash felt another urge to do something he shouldn't be doing with his best friend's boyfriend. He looked down to the beautiful brown eyes of Midvalley Salino, and finally saw what Nick had been ranting about all this time. 

Knives Stared at legato...._ Well, well, well, Legato Bluesummers......you and I are going to change this place.... _"How is that?" Legato asked, standing right in front of him? "Uh....."._SHIT!?!?! CAN HE READ MY MIND?!?! _Legato grinned and laughed "...no, I cant read your mind, I just study people very carefully, and say random things, usually, I'm....quite correct in my assumptions." "Why do you do this?" "To see the pitiful creatures squirm....their greasy thoughts, so precious to them, they'd hate for me to be prying into them." He chuckled in more of a humming sound and knives felt the corners of his mouth rise slightly.

Meryl hurried off to her next class. Gym. She waltzed into the locker room, and set her things down. Several older girls, and a few from the freshman class entered. She watched as three girls entered the section which she'd been using. They slid their tee-shirts off and looked at Meryl. "Umm? You just strip out here in the public??!!?!" she asked. "Yeah?" one girl replied. "oh." She said. Feeling slightly outcast, she picked up her gym bag and headed to a bathroom stall to change. 

Millie sat in the Van, Her mother not saying a single word. "Ok, Millie, I know you didn't start that fight." "Right mom." " So," Her mother said, opening the van , "Let's go inside, and you can tell me what happened." 

Midvalley Stood there looking up at Vash, Hoping for a thing that he shouldn't expect. He Waited. "Then what Vash?" He Needed to be told that he could leave Nick, and be ok, He needed to hear that he could get up and face the ridicule again tomorrow. Vash Sighed. He knew that Midvalley wasn't thinking the same things he was. "So, You want to ....Go do the set list for Saturday?" "Sure." Vash lead him to his room, and for some reason shut and locked the door behind him. 

"I Was thinking of an all cover's show." Midvalley Said. 

"Why?" 

"Well, It shows how we can improve the songs people already love, and It's allot more meaningful to those in the crowd. you know?" 

"I don't follow ya." 

"Vash, think about this, If you were with a chick at a show, and you guys were having a hard time, and suddenly the band plays "Your" song, think of the emotions that would course through your veins." 

Vash though about it. "I like it." Midvalley grinned, "Of course you do." 

Meryl was running laps, when a familiar voice shouted, "Hey Stryfe, your shoes are untied!!" She looked down, and they weren't, but the sudden slow in her run. had caused her to fall over anyways. She looked up and there stood Ryan. "Excuse me!" She said, her voice dripping with anger. 

legato sat down in Foreign Studies. The room began to fill. Mei-Li, one of Brittany's friends was in the class. He sighed. Where there was smoke there was generally Fire. He looked up in time to see Knives walk in. Knive's Ironic glare, slit his gaze. He sat bedside him. Legato's Sadistic Grin complimented Knive's Glare quite well. So Well, that the Gothic Sophomores giggled, when their eyes met the guy's backs. 

Nick's eyes remained a half millimeter open.....**_ Do you want to be with Midvalley or not?..._**I DONT KNOW!!!!.....**you need to....** What about......SHIT!!!!** What? ** I'm Stuck in here!!!!** Well, the janitorial staff is bound to come by sooner or later. ** But later could be too late...Midvalley....He.....Probably hates me for what I did earlier.** That's possible. But you made your bed Nicholas, It's time to lay in it.**

_________________

S-S: Ok....

Rai-Dai: Why must you forsake me??!?!?

Dom: Why must you whine about it?

S-S: You guys!?!?!?! NO FIGHTING!!!!

*Knock at the door*

Voice: Bishonen Delivery! A package for a Silver Stampede

*Silver's eyes get all watery and Shojo Style.*

S-S (in SD mode): Coming!!!

*The Chibbi S-S Opens the door, and giggles as she signs for the box* 

Voice: Have a nice day Ma'am.

*Silver pulls the tag and the box opens!*

All Gasp.

Vash: What

Knives: Is

Legato: He?

*A pale man stands before the group, outfitted in a*sexy* Nice suit.

S-S: Darkside?

The man nods.

S-S: Well, there's an anime Called Darkside Blues, that I recently Viewed, and I needed a date for the Silver Stampede Awards. (Sprites available soon!)

Vash: Have you got the nominees out yet?

S-S: No, But I will be soon. There's gonna be a few catergories, and the nominees will be alerted by a review saying that the story's been nominated, and ect. Plus the list will be released on the date of chapter 9's upload. oh yeah, And drop by the site, and use it! I made it for people to use!!!


	8. But it had to end so that the Third day ...

S-S: Oi! 

Vash: Do we have to have the creepy guy here the whole time?

S-S: I Don't know, What else could we do with him?

Dom: Well.....

S-S: OK, Well, Hmmm....

*enter Asuka*

Asuka: Dumkoffn!!! What is this piece of paper??

S-S: Oh, that's your invite to The Silver Stampede Awards. 

Asuka: Why the hell would I want to go to them?!?!?!

S-S: B/c You were a guest in Golden Years, and I'm inviting all my non Trigun people too.

Asuka: Well, all you ever write is Trigun stuff.

S-S: Wrong again! I'm writing a shinji Asuka Fic soon.

Knives: I've had enough of this self-promotional chatter, Get on with the Fic!!!

_____________________________________________

Vash looked up at Middie from his Clip Board, containing the set lists from previous shows. "Umm.." He said, unintentionally. "Hmmm?" Midvalley asked, fingers paging through vocal arrangements, positions, ect. "Are you gonna be ok, you know, to come back to school tomorrow?" Midvalley Sighed. "I dunno.""Well is there anything I can do for you??" Vash asked, his eyes eager to help. Midvalley thought for a minute. "Well I could use a cuddle..." Vash's eyebrows Raised and Midvalley quickly finished, "Well it wouldn't MEAN anything, and I wont tell anyone." His eyes met the floor. Without saying a word Vash put his arm around Midvalley's shoulder, and lead him to the bed. Who_ says it wont mean anything?_ he thought to himself. Vash Laid himself down and pulled Midvalley close to him.. The older boy buried his face in Vash's chest and murmured "Thank you." Vash Sighed.

Ryan Smirked as he leaned against the bleachers in the gym They were playing Volleyball and he was watching the most irritating girl he'd ever met attempt to volley the ball over the net. She kept hitting the boy in front of her. "ok let's partner up, practice Serves looks like Stryfe here could really use some practice. Ryan blinked. Everyone had moved at light speed to select a partner and he was stuck with....Meryl Stryfe.

Vash Lay there his heart beat increasing with each breathy sound made by the boy cuddling against him. He couldn't believe he was so close to Midvalley, physically, but emotionally and mentally so far. He heard a soft whimper and looked down. "Middie you ok?" Midvalley realized how much he needed to be cared about how he wished that this meant something and he said "I don't know if I can, Vash, I Mean I could before, because I had Nicholas to give me faith. and now I've lost all faith in him. ." Vash lay there, feeling Midvalley sob against him. The hot tears stuck to his tee shit. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from joining Midvalley.

Knives looked around him. He noticed that, sitting with him, and his new acquaintance, should be the stoner best friend pf his brother. " Is Mr. Wolfwood in school today?" The teacher asked. No one said a word. Knives looked at legato with raised eyebrows. Legato just smirked. Knives shot him a harsher look, and legato raised his left hand. The teacher looked at him. "Yes, the blue haired freak." "I'll take it that you'll kindly not call me a freak, ever." He said slowly. "What do you want sir?" The teacher asked, slightly shaken up. "My initial request was to go to the bathroom." He chuckled..." But now, I wish for something greater, something that could benefit all of us." "And what would that be, Mr. Coldsummers?:" "Blue-Summers. Legato Bluesummers." "Whatever, kid, just go." "You've angered me, Mr. Roberts." "Look, We haven't got all day for you to stand around and procrastinate you going to go fix your eyeliner pretty boy." Knives watched legato move. The gothic girls in the class were huddled around each other. "Legato..." Knives whispered. Something hit the blue haired boy especially hard, he growled. and wished really hard REALLY hard, and Suddenly.... the teacher, hit the ground screaming for help. Legato watched him with a vengeance for a minute, and then he left the room wordlessly. 

__

Holy shit, What do I do? The guy I'm falling in love with has his head in my lap. It's a good thing these pants are thick. I've got all I can to not kiss him...He's so beautiful, black hair falling all over his face, and over closed crying eyes. My god, Millie should get a picture of him from this angle, he's so beautiful. Nick is such a lucky bastard, But after what he pulled today, he's just a bastard, since Midvalley will probably leave him, and the band will fall apart. What am I thinking. I jut thought of my best friend as a bastard. 

Vash couldn't stand it anymore. "Middie?" Midvalley opened his eyes. "I....." Vash froze. His mind raced a mile a second. Midvalley sat up. "I'm sorry, was I distracting you?" Vash took a deep breath. "I...I think I...." He stared deep into those brown eyes, so pained, so fragile..."I need go go get something to drink." He hopped up and left the room as fast as he could. _Ohhhh...Vash....._ Midvalley thought.

There was a loud knock on the janitor's closet door. Nick jumped. The door opened slowly, and an air of terror wafted in. "Nicholas...?" Came a very slow icy voice. "Uhhhhhhhhh......" Said the stoned shut in. "You got stuck, didn't you?" Nick stood up, and face to face with the Golden eyes of legato. "Oh.....I....Well....." "What?" He asked, his voice heavier than usual. "How long have you been in here?" Nick let his eyes droop to the floor. "I don't know." Legato Smirked and put an arm around Nicholas "Your late to class Wolfwood." He said. Nick was so messed up he barely knew what was going on. " Are....you.....hitting on me Legato?" He asked suspiciously. Legato chuckled and guided nick, past the classroom, ignoring the rushing paramedics, and the principal yelling "Sit down!!" at his classmates.

"C'mon just throw it already!" Meryl whined. Ryan smirked. "Why should I, It's not like you're going to hit it back ever." "I find that comment highly offensive!" She shouted. "It's the truth!!!" He yelled back. Finally, he acted as if he were going to serve it to her. She jumped. His eyes widened._ They may be small, but a girl jumping....wow.....heh-heh...._ Ryan was snapped back to reality by a sharp whistle. 

Knives watched the scene with growing intensity. The dead teacher was being put onto a stretcher. The pathetic principal was attempting to get the class's attention back on the material. Knives had all he could do but to laugh. _Did legato....do...that? _A minute passed, and the principal gave up. Knives sighed and looked around the room. there was no one keeping him there. 

A voice came over the school P.A. System....Declaring that a school-teacher had been found dead in a classroom, and that all classes were cancelled for the rest of the day, and the next day as well, however classes would resume on Friday, and detentions for Friday still stood. 

Hearing this, Legato got a strange look in his eye. Nick had to tie his shoe, and when he stood up, he realized that there was no one there. "Legato?" He asked confusedly. 

The day dwindled into night, Midvalley got a ride home, after Rem heard the whole story. Knives hid out in his room, and had his do-not-disturb sign on the door. Nicholas went home, and smoked more weed than he'd ever had, to drown out his pain. Millie sat home, with tears stinging her eyes, thinking about a someone, who'd NEVER think of her the same.

The next day........

The phone wring in the Salino house. "Midvalley?" Asked the scratchy voice on the other end. "Speaking." He replied. "Middie, Baby, I'm...So...Sorry....I...." "Who is this? " Midvalley asked, furiously.

"It's me....."

"Me?" 

"Nicky." 

" Nicholas?" 

"Yup."

"I..."

"Look I said I'm sorry, There's not much else I can do." 

"Well, I cant forgive you." 

There was a long pause. 

Vash couldn't even eat his doughnuts. "Vash, I know the fight wasn't your fault, but you have to eat." Rem said, sighing. "I have four clients today, Do I need to make you the 5th? " Vash smiled meekly, and shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine, I'll call Midvalley and see how he's doing later." "He may not be up yet." She said, grabbing her briefcase. She paused, her face in kind understanding..." The confessional would understand if you cancelled your show." 

"Nicholas, What you did was unforgivable." 

"I know, But I want to make it up to you!!!" 

"I cant let you hurt me again!!!"

"Middie..." 

"Look, After Saturday's show, I'm not even going to speak to you again."

" So, you still want to do the show?"

"No, I'm doing the show for Vash. "

"Well, Music was always more your thing, What if I left the band?"

"We still couldn't be together Nick."

Midvalley hung up the phone. 

Knives came downstairs, and straight into the kitchen. " Hey." He said. "He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bagel, and his Tofutti-better-than-cream-cheese. He cut the bagel, and put it in the toaster. "Hey....Why are you moping?" he asked Vash. The darker haired twin sighed heavily. "Would you...disown me....If.... I was...........gay?" Knives gasped. Vash Buried his face in his arms. "Well, Vash......" He sat at the table with his brother.

" I don't know, I mean after what I hear happened to Midvalley was awful. Brittany can be such a bitch." 

"It's not about Britannia."

"But would you be ok If I felt.....like that for someone?"

"Depends on who I guess." 

"Midvalley." 

"Dude, Nick'd kill you, and I mean, what about "Kuro?" " 

"We're not even sure yet."

Knive's Bagel popped up. 

"It's fine with me if you are Gay, Vash."

He turned around and spread the cram cheese substitute on the bagel. Vash sighed. "Do you....Miss Brittany?" Knives dropped the knife. "Why do you ask?" Knives asked, sitting down nervously. "Just, hoped you're ok." "Well," Knives began, eyes aimed firmly at the table legs, "No, I'm not." Vash looked up. "Why? I thought you and her were purely physical." "Well, She was....my.....First." He smiled a small thoughtful smile. "Your first what?" Vash asked, absently. "Oh....nothing, You should tell Midvalley how you feel Vash, before it's too late." 

The tears rolled down Midvalley's face, as he thought about facing it all again the next day. There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" His mother opened the door. "Hey, Midvalley, you've been in here all last night, and this morning, Do you want to talk about your first day at school?" Midvalley wiped away his tears, and turned his swollen red eyes, the one with the purple ring around it, the face with the cut lip, to his mother. "I don't want to talk about it he said with finality. She gasped. "Midvalley!" She hugged her son tightly. "Does nick know about this?" She asked. Midvalley began to cry harder, "Nope...."

Legato rolled over. He was finally getting a decent night of sleep, no weird dreams, Nothing. when all of a sudden "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Legato's still asleep and it's One Zero-O Clock." His little sister, a mess of ruffles and reddish orangeish hair bounded into his sanctuary. "LEE-GATTT-OOOOOOOO!!!!" She yelled. She sat up on his bed. "Hmmm...you've gotten better at not wetting your bed. There's a boy in our class....." She droned. "Taia!!!" I'm Trying to Sleep! " He cried. "Well, There's already been one phone call already for you this morning." She said, giggling. "Girl or Guy?" Legato asked. "Guy." She said, and with that she bounced out of the room. 

Vash Nervously dialed Midvalley's number. 

"Huh-Hello...Is Midvalley there?"

"Midvalley's not taking any calls." 

"Oh, Well, will you let him know Vash called?"

"Will do." 

Midvalley's mother hung up the phone. "Who was it?" Midvalley asked. "Oh, just Vash." "VASH!?!?!" "Yeah, the boy in your band." 

The phone at the Saver house rang, Knives answered. "Hello?" He asked calmly. "Hi, Knives, Is Vash there?" the voice frantically asked. 

"Hello?" Vash asked, as the cordless phone was handed to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S-S: Wow. 

Midvalley: Wow. 

Vash: Wow. 

Knives: Well, what can I say? 

Millie: How did you know you wanted a bunny?

Knives: Well, I got to thinking, and that's my pet name I use for Legat-

*Silver-Stampede Nosebleeds* 

S-S: SO IT'S TRUE YOU AND LEGATO ARE BED BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Enter Legato*

Legato: I love ice-cream. Hey what are you guys all staring at!?!?!

Meryl: It's bad enough that you have to get a tattoo of a bunny on your ass, but then you have to disgrace the name of Trigun by admitting to be gay lovers with legato!!!!

Legato: WHAT?!?!?!?!

*Silver is drooling at her desk.*

Vash: Let's poke her!

*All poke Silver*

S-S: I was having the most wonderful dream, I was in a room with Nick, and Legato, and...and.....George from Paradise kiss, and.........heh.

*Nick and legato look at each other scared.*

S-S: Mmmmmmmmm.............George-a-licious..........(Drooling noise)

Vash:Uhhhhhh?

S-S: Well, Anyways I published an article on life, anime, and fan fiction, it's at the site, check it out. 

*The nominees will be listed for the Silver-Stampede Award next Chapter, both at the site, and in the ending skit of the chapter. Also Sprites will be available at the site of all the characters in formal dress, and not your typical formal dress....heh...heh.....So check them out, along with a NICE Silver Stampede Sprite.*


	9. Chapter nine

Dominique lay there in her bed, She couldn't believe it. Her father, the teacher of a Foreign Studies class, Died the first day of classes. _No one even knows how he died, they suspect a heart-attack, considering he'd been fighting with a student moments before. This is all so scary for me. My father, Dead. How could this happen? He kissed my bad eye goodnight before he went to sleep, and i thought about how that was such a childish way to treat me. But now I cherish the memory. _ She wiped her eyes and sighed...._Back to france?....._

Nick sighed. Evergreene was out of the house, and he was out of green. The slate eyed stoner headed downstairs for a bowl of cocoa-puffs. _Shit man.....Middie and I....are over......**Of course you are, what did you expect, that you could fornicate with him, several times to allow him to forgive you?** Well, I.......**My goodness Nicholas youre hopeless! ** Well, I......**So, waht are you going to do now?** Well, I was going to eat breakfast, and watch porn..................................**oh.**_

Vash Swallowed hard, his throat was dry. 

"H-hello?" 

"Hey...Vash.....Midvalley here......."

"Oh....hey....I tried to call...."

"Yeah, Yeah I know. " 

"So....."

"Hey, do you want to come over?" 

"Huh?"

"Over to my house? My mom could give you a ride."

"Uhhhh...."

Vash looked at knives, who was obviously eavesdropping,

"So?"

"Over to your house?"

Knives nodded furiously.

"My mom's already in the car, so do you want to come over or not?"

"Sure." 

"Great, We'll be there in 45 minutes."

Millie woke up, to an unusually empty house. She sighed. _Nothing to do, no one to talk to...what's a girl to do?_ She got up, and put on her slippers. _ ugh I have detention tomorrow....._ She wandered downstairs. There, on the table she found a note that said 

"_Millie, _

We went on a trip to July. You seemed way too peaceful to wake,

so, we left you here. You can have the boys over, if you want, 

but no one we don't know.

The Parentals

Ps: Feed the dog. "

Knives stared at Vash. "What are you doing??!!?!" He asked the darker blonde. "Sitting!" Vash replied. "Get READY NEEDLE NOGGIN!!!!" Vash blushed..." Right....I have to put clothes on....." He laughed, and headed upstairs. The phone rang. Knives answered it. "Hello?" He asked in the same calm way. 

His calm voice echoed into the receiver.

"Hello Millions." Replied an icy purr. 

"Ash....Legato? What did I do to deserve your call?" 

"Nothing you've done has been of worthiness." 

Knives was stunned. For all his life he'd been the king....the social king, and now the king of social rejects was attempting to tell him of his worthiness. Knives stood there breathless, speechless and thoughtless. This was a feeling he'd never hoped to feel. He was frozen by this. And as much as he hated to admit it....he liked it.

Nick settled down with his cereal in front of the TV.....The phone rang. "Damnit!!!!" He said out loud to no one. He picked up the remote control to the TV "Hello?" **_ Duh Nicholas, that's the remote..._** Right.... He nodded and picked up the phone "Hello, " he said, sounding borderline exhausted.

"Nick! Hi! You're home, good!" 

Nicholas looked at the phone for a moment. _Who the hell?_

"Uh....Hi."

"I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?" The feminine voice chirped. 

"Nah...Who is this?"

"Brittany Waters..."

"Oh, Brittany, hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, My friend Heidi spent the night last night, their district hasn't started school yet."

Brittany paused. 

"So, do you want to come over?"

"I don't know where you live."

Knives grinned, this could be fun. He sat there , thinking of the perfect response to this almost superior being. It was a beautiful feeling. He could hear Vash rushing around up stairs. Finally he said :

"And yet you called me?"

Legato froze. Never had anyone known how to respond to it in a way that made him think. He thought, and had no response, so the so-called Goth did what was least expected of him. He laughed. 

"So, why did you call anyways legato?" Knives asked snidely.

"Just wondering what you thought of my little performance yesterday." 

"Performance?" 

"6th period....foreign studies?" 

"You're trying to tell me that you killed Mr. Roberts?"

"Yes. I Did." 

The Salino Prism pulled into the driveway. Vash ran out the door. 

"Middie!!!" He said excitedly as he jumped into the seat beside him.

"Vash!" Midvalley said, sounding not one bit less excited.

Mrs. Salino smiled at the boys in the rear view mirror. She adjusted the mirror, and pulled out of the driveway. Vash looked at Midvalley. "You look good man!" He said enthusiastically. Midvalley smiled, "Well, I sure as hell look better than I did." The little lavender prism, pulled onto main street. Ms. Salino Smiled, "I'll let you boys out here, for coffee, I'll pick you up in an hour." She pulled the prism over, and let them out. "Thanks mom, " Midvalley said as she pulled away. The boys pushed open the door to the confessional and Ordered . "Tall espresso." Midvalley ordered, and Vash asked for "An iced mocha chino, with caramel syrup." The two boys stood and leaned against the counter, "So, the gig, on Friday....?" Vash said. Midvalley looked down. "Nick....and I...." The man behind the counter slid their coffee's over to them, and the boys slid into a booth by the door. "You did?" Vash asked 

No sooner had Vash said that, In walked the Devil himself, with the queen of the dammed. 

"Listen Bluesummers, I highly doubt that you killed that teacher, he probably just had a heart attack, like the papers say."

"Knives, you're wrong. I Killed him, and I've killed before."

Knives laughed nervously, "Then why didn't you kill Brittany when you had the chance?" He fingered the cranberry colored case that held his Cell phone, sitting on the kitchen table. He could call the cops, but this....no this was something he almost could believe. 

"Really?" Knives asked skeptically. 

Nick Followed Brittany in and took no notice to Vash and Midvalley. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Didn't you say she was over at your house?" Brittany Grinned, "Yeah, she WAS, But she ran home to get a few things...She said she'd meet us here." They sat at a table. Not one minute went by and Brittany stood up and screamed "HEDI!!!" 

Vash turned to look at this Heidi that caused the commotion. Midvalley had been quiet ever since Nick and Brittany walked in. Vash's heart nearly stopped. In walked probably the hottest girl he'd ever seen. Tall, Long Dyed red hair, with black tips, what appeared to be lilac eyes, and paler skin than legatos. She wore a short pleated plaid skirt, and a torn and ripped t-shirt with a pink skull on it. She looked like a Clairol punk.. She was chewing gum, and blew a bubble, right as she reached Vash's table. She winked at him, and the light glinted off her pierced nose. She headed over to the table where Brittany sat with Nicholas . She sat down without saying a word to either of them. A nun-waitress came over and asked what they wanted. "Decaf skim milk latte please?" Brittany said in her falsest voice. Nick looked at the waitress..."Tall black house-roast. " The waitress looked at Heidi who smirked and said...." Cinnamon Cappuccino." The waitress left. "So, This," Brittany started..."Is Nicholas. He's in the band you've been seeing fliers for around the city." Heidi nodded. Brittany Smiled, "And this...is Heidi." The first few notes of free bird, beeped out of nowhere. "Excuse me," Heidi said. She reached into her purse and pulled out a plaid decked cell phone, and answered it. The red-head smiled and spoke into the phone. "Yes mother....." She stuck out her lounge, revealing a tongue piercing. Nick almost spit out his coffe, as his mind danced with some rather hentai thoughts of this girls toungue. 

Midvalley sighed. "I feel sick." He said, and rushed of to the bathroom. Vash stood up and walked over to Nick. 

Knives was definitely intrigued now. " So, Bluesummers, I'm thinking that you and I, we seriously could make a lethal team." 

The line was dead. Knives pushed *69 in an attempt to reconnect with legato. But indeed his phone line was indeed, dead. He hung up the phone, and then found his right arm ontop of his head. He tried to move it, but failed. "What the fuck?!" He yelled. He glanced out the front window, and saw a flash of blue. He went to the door, and found legato on the porch. "Belive me now?" He asked. Knive's arm was released.

"What the fuck was that?!?!?!" Vash yelled. Nick looked up. "I'm on a date vash." "The same damn day you break up with Midvalley??!1?'" Brittani gasped. Heidi grinned. " Vash what are you talking about. Dont kid about these things." Nick said nerovusly. Vash picked Nick up by his shirt "Be here, Saturday night, an hour before the show. Or ELSE." Vash set him down and headed back to the table. 

Midvalley came back from the bathroom and passed the table where Brittani and nick sat. Sat down next to vash wordlessly. "Let's wait for your mom outside." Vash said, and put his arm around midvalley, slowly guiding him out the door. 

Brittani stared at Nick. "Well, He's obviously Lying" She said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S-S: Well. Theres that. 

Nick: Oi.

Knives: Why must you keep tormenting me!?

S-S: What do you mean?

Knives: Your latest fic "Conqueror." 

S-S: That's a Happy Birthday Present For Mali!

Knives Groans. 

*Enter Vash with a list in his hands*

Vash: Here are the nominees for the 2002 Silver-Stampede Awards:

Horror/Drama

Blondieby Lady Shadowcat 

Astray by Tomo Trillions 

Ecstasyby Blackhat /profile.php?userid=74850

Murderous Sinners by SakuraTaylor 

Romance

Iris by Senpai Sunny (song fic/Romance)

Love is dying, Hope is gone and Angels die by Deadly Beauty (romance/drama)

I Will Always Be Thereby katsa5 (Romance)

Eulogyby Wolfserpent 

Love in Dark Hearts By Nuku Nuku

Humor

Trigun Minimum by Crystal Dream 

Knives-sama and Friends!by Seiichiro Tatsumi 

IT'S A MAD, MAD, MAD ANIME WORLD! by Uozumi 


	10. Chapter 10

Brittany stared at Nick. "Well, He's obviously Lying" She said.

Nick smiled, "Of course he's lying. He's kidding, good ol'e Vash, It's kind of a....." Heidi's tongue stud danced between her lips. "A pre gig laugh?" she asked, sounding slightly intrigued. "Uh... Yeah..." Nick continued, "Yeah, see there was this big gay-bashing thing at our school yesterday." Heidi looked un-nerved, and looked at Brittany. "What side of it were you on Nicholas?" she asked, her lilac eyes studying Brittany's earring. "Well, I was actually off getting stoned in the janitor's closet...heh.." He looked about sheepishly. Heidi put her hand on nicks. "It's all good." She said, her nose ring glittering in the neon lights.

Vash greeted Midvalley calmly. "You ok?" He asked. Midvalley's eyes fell on the door. "Let's sit outside." he said, and wordlessly Vash followed. Once outside the two looked at each other. "So, is he gonna be at the show Saturday?" Midvalley asked, a bit shuffled sounding. The blonde of the two boys searched, the other's eyes. "Middie..." He whispered. Midvalley's heart winced at the mention of his former pet-name. "Vashu.." He whispered back, not losing the momentum of the moment. Vash took the older boy's hand. "He'll be there........Or I'll sic Knives on him." The two forced laughs. The tension was building.

Meryl pouted at the feet of a Reverend. "But father, I want to come back!" She whined. "I'm sorry Meryl, the school will not allow someone who's mind has been be fowled by the outside ideas. It would disgrace our reputation, and our lord above." He stood there motionless and emotionless. She peered up at him "You're wrong." She said softly. "Excuse me Ms. Strife?" "I said "You, father, are very wrong," her vocal volume increased as she continued. "Jesus would most certainly not frown upon someone coming back to enlighten the others. " She stood up. "So you think it's ok for Pigeons to flock with doves?" She picked up her things. "They're all god's creatures, father." The short young lady was out the door before the reverend could answer. The school church was right by a bus stop. She decided this was her bus, and got on.

"Someone once told me, that the thing that you expect will happen, will never happen." Knives said, sloshing some wine around in his glass. Legato watched him, and took a sip out of his glass. "Knives, you surprise me, most kids our age would get people to but them cheap vodka or something, you have someone buy you wine." Knives looked up. "Well, I don't drink it to get messed up, (most of the time). I like the taste." He grinned. Legato looked around the room. "Nice room knives." Knives bowed his head. "It's a place to hang my hat, and stash my wine." He giggled. Legato sighed. "Knives..." Knive's body froze. "I would do anything for you." Legato looked deeply into knive's eyes. "Anything........" Knives swallowed hard. "Legato...?" he managed to say, before his body took over, and went over and lay down on his bed. He was shaking, from the denial of the obvious tension, and because he was so scared that he might just enjoy this.

The ride back to the Salino house was uneventful. "God, I just wanted to scream out back there, scream out "Nicholas I fucking love you, you son of a bitch!!!!" " Midvalley began, once he and Vash were safely in his room. Vash sighed and plopped himself on the bed. Midvalley sat next to him. "So, do you want to go over the set list?" Asked vash. Midvalley inched closer. "Well..." He looked up at vash, his brown eyes looking deeper than an endless void. His mind and body were very vulnerable right now...he wanted.... "I'm not sure what we can play with only two people vash." Vash growled a little "Don't worry, Nick will be there." His aqua eyes glinted. He pulled a pocket sized note-pad out of his pocket and began to scribble things down. "I've got an Idea for a song....the only problem is...:" He paused. Midvalley looked over his shoulder "It's written for a girl to sing." 

The black haired ex-Christian girl got off the bus and headed into a little purple painted store. She had all the money from her past two birthdays to spend, since she wasn't saving it for bible camp anymore. The door opened with ease, and the music deafened her for a moment. Suddenly a perky tall man, well built, yet lanky man, with pink hair bounced in front of her. "Hi!!! How are you!? Welcome to the store!!!! I'm Sebastian! If you need anything, yell!!!" He danced off, leaving Meryl to herself. She looked around bewildered. There were sequined halter tops. and bondage pants paired together. Hair dye and thongs on the same display case. She walked cautiously around the store, until she realized she needed serious help. "SEBASTION!!!!" She yelled. The bouncy man appeared suddenly..."Yyyyesss?" he spoke with a soft lisp. Meryl shouted "I have $600 and I need a total makeover!!!" The store went dark, and then the light returned, with a soft base whisper of a song in the background. "The store is locked now, so I can focus on your needs." He laughed a little. and so did she. "So what look are you going for?" 

Nick looked across the table at Heidi . "So....what do you......eh like to do?" He asked, his mind elsewhere. "Fuck" She replied. Nick took a second and then realized she was serious. "Um..." Brittany looked a lil confused. Her phone wrang. Brittany looked nerovus,"Hey, I'm gonna go." she ran off quickly. Heidi shrugged, "So what do you wanna do?" Nick grinned, "Why don't you come over. she grinned back and the two of them ran outside without paying, to meet a taxi. 

The next few days of school were un eventful for the crew. Nick was much happier, and hung with the preppy crowd. Vash and Midvalley were inseparable, Millie and Dominique were hanging out. Knives and legato glared at everyone, and Meryl, was the center of attention. She'd gone from smart school girl, to plaid pants, with a yellow halter. Her black hair now held blue light, and it was currently spiked up like a guys. And that didn't stop the guys from going after her. She seemed happier too. 

"Hey vash right?!" she said, running up to the blonde in the hall. "Where is detention?" Vash turned around and there stood the new meryl. "Um... Why?" "Oh, because I got in trouble.....after noon detention....can you believe it?" She shrugged it off. "Hey, I have detention too....let's find it together." He replied cheerfully. They set off and found the room, with Millie, Midvalley, and knives already in it. The chalk board read "Detention will be unsupervised, however, you are to write a 5 page essay on why what you did was wrong , and leave it on the desk before you leave." Vash sighed, he really wasn't that great at writing essays. He looked around at his brother, the guy he wanted, the girl who'd always been there for him, and the new girl. "Hey, does this remind anyone else of the breakfast club? " asked Midvalley. Knives laughed. "Yeah a little." Meryl rolled her eyes and pulled her Cd player out. She popped in the 'Kuro' Cd. She paused, and looked around the room. "Who's going to the Kuro show tomorrow night?" She asked. Vash and Midvalley looked at each other and laughed. Knives spoke up "I'm going.." Meryl smiled "Me too, I love this band! You never know which one of them is singing, they share the singing parts equally, I'm going to try to meet some of the members at the show." Vash chimed in "Yo do know that they're local right?" She nodded. Millie grinned, "Meryl, you have detention with 2/3 of the group." Meryl 's mouth dropped. Vash and Midvalley grinned and waved. Meryl blushed. "So you're V. Savrem and M.Salino." The boys nodded. "Wow!" She gushed. 

An hour later, the group was discussing the whole Vash, Midvalley, Nicholas, situation, when vash got an idea. He pulled midvalley off to the side. "What about that song I wrote, what if meryl could sing it?" Midvalley nodded, "We could ask her, but we'd need some time to work on it. I mean the show is tomorrow. " Vash looked at the clock. "We've got time." Millie peered over "What are you guys talking about?" The two band-mates looked at each other, and headed back to the group. "Hey, Meryl, Have you ever sung before?" Midvalley asked. 

Meryl paused and looked at the two boys. "Well, I tried, in church choir but they told me that my voice was...too......raw." She looked ashamed for a minute, head down, metallic blue eyelids covering her eyes. Vash stood above her and patted her back "Well, it just so happens that we've made a song neither of us can sing, because it was written for a girl to sing...would you like to try it with us?" Meryl jumped up and hugged vash "I'd love to...but isn't the show tomorrow night?" Midvalley nodded "That's why we're starting practice now." Vash pulled two drumsticks out of his pocket and drummed on a desk. Midvalley pulled his bass out of the case, and set up his porta-amp. Vash looked around confused. "We need a guitar player....." He pouted. Knives sensed what his twin needed. and headed out to go get his fender, which was being stored in his locker. A few minutes later Meryl had the note-book in her hand and the makeshift band was beginning to play.

Knives was throwing in better guitar licks than nick would have ever done. The bassline mingled perfectly. Vash was doing well with his makeshift drums. Meryl stood before Millie and looked at the paper in front of her. She opened her mouth and began to sing 

"all our feelin's and thoughts

expressed in ones and in oughts

in endless spiraling chains

you can't decode or explain"

Vash looked at midvalley mouth open. He didn't even have to ask if it was ok "Hey Mer and Knives, would you mind being our guests tomorrow night, on this song?"

Instead of writing an essay, they each wrote that they worked on a "Kuro" Song, and if they didn't believe them, to come to the show.

The next morning Vash woke up with another song in his head. This was a pre-existing song, however, it meant in a weird way, what he meant for midvalley. He headed down for breakfast and found Rem and his brother already sitting there. Rem looked serious. "Vash, Knives, Now that you're both up we need to have a talk." She paused for a second and then continued, "I'm working with a young adult who has just gotten thrown out of it's family, and disowned, forced into an orphanage." She looked at the boys who stared back. "I want to adopt it." The boys looked at each other. "It?" Knives asked. "She's a transgender male." Vash blinked, "I'm confused." "Formerly, Elliot, figured out that he was supposed to be a girl." "So, would we have a sister or a brother?" Vash asked. "A sister with a penis." Rem replied. "Well, I want you boys to meet her before you decide, so, I'm taking you boys down to the orphanage with me today." 

Meryl woke up and got out of bed, she danced around. She was very excited. She couldn't wait to get down to "Pangea" to tell Sebastian. She hopped down the stairs two at a time. She ran into the kitchen and right in front of her two parents. "Meryl we need to talk." her mother said. "We know you went back to St.Mary's and they wouldn't take you back, but this rebellion of yours is too much." Her father finished. She grinned wickedly. "Mom, You're so sweet, you act like you give a damn," She hugged her mother, and then moved onto her father "Dad, I know you're having an affair and all, but you know what, that doesn't give you the right to lie about it. She hugged him too, and then ran halfway up the stairs. "I've got a concert to get ready for, I'll be out late, don't wait up for me!" Her stunned parents looked at each other and went in separate directions.

Knives kissed him again, this time deeper. They were in a pool of water, with a waterfall, and there was this wonderful feeling of serenity. Knives smiled and whispered "I want you legato" , his voice soft and lush. a hand gripped his manhood and stroked it gently. The next thing legato knew knives was hovering over his bed. "Hon, it's time to get up." His eyes opened quickly to find his mother standing above the bed. "Eww!" His little sister, Taia was patting the wet sheets. "You wet the bed again legato!!!" He growled. His left hand came out from his boxers and he groaned. His mother guided Taia out of the room and left him to sit alone, wet, and confused.

The orphanage was crowded and very grim, even though the sun was out and the sky was clear. Vash and Knives followed Rem into the office. "Hi rem." The woman behind the desk said, "Are you here to see Elendira?" rem nodded and the woman disappeared. The boys looked at each other "I thought you said Elliot." knives said pointedly. Just then a gorgeous blonde haired girl in a pair of busted up over-alls and a red shirt came in and sat next to rem. "Hey Rem." said, her voice deep, and very sexy. Knives almost fell out of his chair. Vash smiled "are you Glendora?" He asked. She nodded and held a hand of deep red nails out to shake Vash's. Knives gasped. Rem smiled. "Do you mind if I leave you guys here with Ellie?" Vash spoke for both of them when he said "No." 

Millie was sitting perfectly still while her sisters braided her hair into tiny little box-braids. "I wanna look really cool tonight." She said. "I kind of have a crush on someone." Her sisters nodded knowingly. She sat patiently while the last one was being banded. She looked at her watch -1:30pm- the show started at 7:00pm, rehearsal was at 5:00pm. Kuro was a big deal. Millie's Brother Matt was even getting ready this early. Matt had on a pair of baggy black pants and a tight blue tee-shirt with "Kuro" Scrawled across it in marker. "Check it out mils. It's a Kuro Shirt!" He said, stating the obvious and then he disappeared into the kitchen. She shook her head at her sister Meg. Meg laughed. "Millie, What do you think of this jacket?" Matt called from the hall closet. 

****

Nick sat on the couch, thinking to himself about Heidi._ Wow, _he thought to himself _what a girl. _He had wanted to call vash at least nine times since he'd met her, and tell him all about her, but since he'd seen vash and Middie out together, he decided against it. He headed upstairs, and pulled one of his guitars out. This was the one named Angelina, after a girl in the group home , whom he'd grown close to. Tonight would be a personal milestone, a night he'd remember forever. He could feel it.

Meryl stood in front of the 6 bags of clothes she had. She was pulling out all kinds of clothes. She was clueless about what to wear. A part of her wanted to run to Sebastian, and use the money she was saving for a summer flute clinic, to get something worthwhile for the show, but she was trying to do this all alone. Another part of her knew that silver lace up pants and a black halter were the way to go.

Vash and Knives stared at another the whole ride back to their house. It was 2:30 by the time they got back. Vash headed upstairs to take a shower, leaving Knives and Rem downstairs to themselves. "So....Are you going to your brother's concert tonight?" She asked, as she boiled some water in the tea kettle. Knives looked at rem. "He wants me to play tonight." Rem almost dropped her cup. "Knives....are you replacing Nicholas?" Knives now let his chin drop. "I...don't know, I think it's only a one song shot." Rem nodded. "How's Midvalley doing?" Knives shrugged. "You've been awfully nice to him and vash lately." Rem hugged knives. "You're being a good kid....you must have met a nice girl." Knives took a deep breath in. "What If I've met a nice guy?" Rem smiled, and hugged her son tighter. "Well, that's fine.....I think your brother has too..." 

Vash was out of the shower at three. He ran naked to his room, and slammed his door shut. Knives headed up to his bathroom, and began to shower. Vash was looking at his closet. A black tee-shirt with red lips stood out. He hummed the song he'd had in his head. He pulled on a baggy pair of green camo army pants. He stood in the doorway, spaced out. He had to sing this song for Midvalley. He would. He'd finally know how vash felt about him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S-S: Before we get into the fun stuff........a few things. The song that Vash "Wrote" For a girl to sing, is a song by Steven Trask, it's from the stage recording of Hedwig and the Angry Inch. The SSA winners are up...not at the site yet, but the next "Chapter" is them. The next story Chapter will be literally Chapter 12 on their site, but chapter 11 to the story.

S-S: I don't know what else to say. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I've been sick. And really depressed. Alot's happened to me since the last chapter. I've broken up with two guys. Well, the most recent one dumped me. I really loved him, so now I know how Midvalley feels. 


	11. Chapter 11

Knives jumped out of the shower at 3:30. It took him until 3:50 to get dressed. He emerged from his room with a tight short sleeved cranberry turtleneck, and a pair of black velvet tux pants. Rem smiled. "Both of you look wonderful." The boys looked at each other. "Exact opposites." Vash said and he smiled. 

Meryl headed downstairs. Her mother and father were sitting at the table, her mother on her cell phone and he father reading the paper. She looked at them, and blinked. "Well, I'm heading out...." They didn't look up. She walked to the door. "Don't wait up." She said, as she closed the door.

"Meryl... come back."

She stopped dead in her tracks..."Yes"

"Come in, you're letting the Air conditioning out."

Meryl came back in and sat down. 

"We have something to tell you."

Both of her parents looked at each other and smiled. 

"We're getting a divorce!" they said cheerfully.

Midvalley had put all of his equipment in the backseat of the car. He caught his reflection in the rear-view mirror and smiled. He looked like someone from an old gangster movie. He was wearing a white tux, with tiny black pinstripes, a short sleeved black dress shirt, and a pink tie. He liked pink. _Hell, everyone in the school knows I'm gay, so why the fuck not?!_ He thought to himself. He looked at his pocket watch,_ 4:09,_ _I should get my handkerchief, and hat. Kiss mom goodbye, grab my keys, and head out. _

"4:20!!!" Nick and Heidi shouted in unison. She'd came over, to "Help nick get dressed" for the show. In fact, she'd done the opposite, that's why the two of them were sitting there in their underwear smoking a blunt. Heidi blew smoke out the window, "We got 40 minutes, and two more blunts...." Nick grinned and lay back. 

The Thompson Van was loaded with the Thompson teens and Meg, the "Responsible supervisor", ("Who was off to a party the next town over anyways.) by 4:32 and pulling out of the driveway. Millie was sitting next to Matt, who was listening to his CD player, and humming out of tune. Millie smiled. _I have a crush....oh gosh...this is so exciting....I wonder....._ Her dreamy thoughts were interrupted by Meg saying "Be careful with those pants..." Millie looked down and the striped pants and nodded. _Those eyes....those lips.......those..._ Once more her train of though de-railed... Her littler sister Emily poked her. " Ha! Made you look!!!" The ride would last forever. 

4:40 came, Vash and knives were n the stage setting up for the show. " We came allot earlier than we needed to Vash." Knives grunted.Vash jumped off the stage, and headed towards the front of the Cafe. He spoke a few words to the manager, and than an back up to the stage. The Cafe was closed for the two hours before the show. The door jingled and a few kids who did lighting, and other technical stuff for the band came in. They began setting up, and the brothers went off to sit and work out the whole details for the show. The show would begin with Vash, Nick and Middie playing the green day song "Blood, Sex, and booze." Then a few of Kuro's original songs. Then a couple of requests. Then the bowie song Space Oddity. If, by then Nick had dropped the bomb, the band would take a quick break, in which Meryl and Knives would take the stage, along with the rest of the group. The rest of the show was a Mystery.

Meryl showed up at the confessional at 5:20, and was a total mess. She was pissed and sad. She couldn't stop crying, and when she did, she'd just get more pissed and then start crying again. Her hair was messier than it was meant to be. She looked like hell had hit her. "What's wrong?" Vash asked, genuinely concerned. "My parents are getting a Divorce!!!" She screamed and then headed off to the bathroom. Vash looked at Knives and shook his head. "Don't worry, Vash, things are gonna go fine." Millie and her brothers and sister were outside now. Vash realized that Nick was nowhere to be found. 

Nick lie there, he was in complete euphoria. He had just gotten laid twice, and smoked more weed than he'd ever smoked. Now he was curling up with the girl of his dreams, _This is heaven....**Nick....** yeah?.....** What do you think?!. I** think I'm really tired.....*eyes close* ...**NICK!!!!! You have an obligation.**..you're right..._ Nick shook Hedi gently. "Hmm?" She moaned. "Thank you." Nick said. "Mm.....you're welcome....." **_ Idiot._** WHAT!? "Hey nick? didn't your band have a gig tonight?" Hedi said suddenly. Nick jumped up and there the pants on his floor on. Heidi giggled. "Those are mine hon." he looked down. They were. He growled slightly. "What am I going to wear!? It's 5:30 and I don't know what to wear....oh well, I'll just go in this.." He said, barely pulling on a pair of jeans. Heidi laughed and put her pants on. "No, I came over to help you get dressed, therefore I will." She headed over to his closet and pulled out a large garment bag. " What's in here?" She asked curiously. Nick snatched the bag away. " It's nothing." He said, putting the bag in the closet. Heidi pouted. "Fine...I wont help you get ready." Nick sniffed his shirt. "Ugh.. It smells like weed, i cant leave smelling like this....evergreen will have a fit. I'm gonna jump in the shower.." He left the room in a hurry, and Heidi opened the bag. 

The stage was set and the big foil "KURO" was hanging. a crowd was building outside. Knives and Vash looked at each other. Midvalley burst in the side door. "There's a fucking line!!!" He yelled up to the twins. "Where's the asshole? " he asked, once he was closer to vash . "I don't know..." He muttered. They all checked their watches in unison.."...5:45..." Knives headed up to the front of the cafe, and Midvalley sat on the stage. "Where's Meryl?" Vash sat down next to him. " She's in bad shape....her mom and dad are getting a divorce. She's been in the bathroom crying for more than 15 minutes...do you wanna go check on her?" Midvalley got up, and headed towards the rest-rooms. 

Heidi marveled at the beautiful slate grey suit setting in front of her. The jacket buttoned differently than most men's jackets. The cream colored shirt that lay under it looked like it had been made especially to go under the shirt. There was no tie. It was a very interesting piece of clothing indeed. Heidi lifted the right part of the jacket up, looking for a tag. Nothing except a small hidden pocket. She pulled the piece of paper out of it. Carefully unfolding the paper, she read :

_" Angelina...we lay you to rest....on a day you would have loved to see. Birds are out, singing in your memory, yet their voices pale in comparison to yours. Most things in nature paled to you...you were so much a free spirit. The days have gone by slower, and the sun never seems to rest. Nothing in the world seems right anymore. You were so young, so full of life. There were so many things you'd yet seen. You always needed someone, mostly me. I needed you too. Together we were going to take the world on. I remember the day before you left the home...you looked so fragile, so scared. I hugged you and told you we'd keep in touch no matter what. You looked relieved, this was your time, you'd been waiting a long time, you'd been waiting to fall down to your knees and let go. You'd finally be freed of all the injustice dealt to you. In the letter you wrote, you said "I love you nick, I love you so much... you mean everything to me, that's why I cant bear to go on like this. Now that we're apart nothing makes sense anymore. You seemed so peaceful when I left, but i know you're feeling the same. That's why I'm glad we're going through with the plan....we've got nothing to live for...oh well, I'm getting teary eyed. I'll see you in Eden..." I believed you Angie. I've got to much to lose now, so I'm breaking the promise, well, postponing it....I'm going off to live with a cop, I'm leaving tomorrow. Angie, I will see you in Eden. "_

Nick opened the door to his room wearing only a towel. He dropped it when he saw what Heidi was reading. "Why did you...?" His sentence was cut off by tears. He dropped to his knees. Heidi joined him, and they cried together for a few minutes. "Nick....i think you should wear the suit... It would do her justice." He sniffled. "You think so?" Heidi nodded , and took her cross choker off, "And this....and hurry, Your already late for set up." 

It was 6:20 when Meryl and midvalley came to of the bathroom. Vash hugged them both. "You ok Mer?" She nodded. Vash took the stage, and the mic. "Testing....Testing.....1-2-3..." He nodded to a sound tech man. He spoke into the mic feeling quite good about the upcoming show. "Well, ok then....Meryl, Middie, and knives, Let's try Random Number.... before the show, on real instruments..." The lights dimmed, and the people outside stirred with more excitement. Red and yellow lights flashed against the foil. Vash took his drum stool, knives picked up his guitar, and Middie took his bass, and the mic. "Ladies, and Gents, with us tonight on a new song, Their onstage debut Ms. Meryl Strife, and Knives Millions!!!" Meryl stalked out slowly, and whispered into the mic.." one two one two three.." And vash began with the drum... The first two measures carried through Meryl began to sing " All my feelins and thoughts...expressed in ones and in augts..." 

Vash listened and drummed, but could tell there was someone in the pit. This song was a masterpiece. Knives was extraordinary, and Meryl's vocal skills seemed to have multiplied. 

The song ended, and the houselights went up. Sitting in the front row, Nick and Heidi looked un-impressed. " So, You're replacing me with a bitch and your brother, how touching." Vash got up. "You were late. and besides we figured you'd be leaving the band anyways." Nick sneered. "Yeah, this will be my last show. " He grabbed the guitar he called Angelina, ands headed up to the stage. Midvalley looked at Heidi. " I thought we weren't letting the groupies in until the show." and with that he headed to the backstage area with the rest of the band. 

It was 6:30 when the local press was allowed backstage. Knives and Meryl were off, as not to stir any suspicion. The press agent from the school newspaper was there, along with the entertainment journalist from the local paper. 

School Newspaper: So Vash, what do you use to get your hair to stand up like that? 

Vash: Just Gel.

SN: Fascinating!!!

Local Paper : How do you feel about tonight's show Nick?

Nick: Ok...I feel it will be a big event.

SN: Midvalley, you were the victim of a small brawl on your very first day in our school , how do you think this is going to affect your outlook on the show tonight?

Midvalley: Well, I loathe the school, and it will have no affect on our show. 

LP: Vash, What's your outlook the next album?"

V: Well, If there is another one, it will be quite different. 

LP&SN: If!?

Millie and the other fans were growing restless outside. A local newssation reporter was filming it and trying to broadcast. Millie was so tall, that she could see everyone in the whole crowd. Among the people she noticed were E.G., Brittany, (and her followers) Legato (and his followers) Demeitrus, Rem, with a girl Millie's never seen, a bunch of college students, and Dominique, looking quite gothic, though a bit unsure of what she'd decked herself in. Millie made her way over to the other towering beauty in the crowd. "Hey... Sorry about your dad." 

The boys of Kuro were done with the interviews by about 6:50, just enough time to primp and then get out there. The doors to the stage were unlocked. Standing right behind the large sliding wall (that divided the stage ) of the confessional, Vash could hear people crowding into the pit. The lights dimmed. A familiar voice, (that of the Confessional's owner, Jessica Morales) announced. "And now, Doors are closed.....Refreshments will open in 30 mins, and without any more ado...."KURO!!!!"

The lights blinded the three well dressed boys as the wall slid out, and the stage unfolded. The boys took their places, and began to play... "Waiting in a room, all dressed up and bound and gagged up to a chair, It's so unfair.... I don't dare move, for the pain she puts me through is what i need, to make it bleed..." Nick sang beautifully, and directly to Heidi. Midvalley rocked in beat with Vash's drums, and things were going fine....so far.

"Ok.....Truth.." Meryl said, over he lime spritzer. "Aww man, That;s like the 30th truth in a row for you Meryl!" Knives spat. " If you're going to run with this crowd you'll have to liver more dangerously." Meryl nodded. "Just one last truth...ok?" Knives nodded. " Do you like my brother?" He asked. Meryl gasped. "No he's an inconsiderate blob...I guess He's ok." Knives laughed, "You're ok kid." 

The crowd cheered. "Thank you....That was a piece by Green day..." Nick said, and all of the girls in the audience went crazy. "Well, there's a girl who I'd like to tie me to a chair...Heidi, I love you so much more than I've ever loved anyone..." Midvalley pulled the plug to his mic. He spoke into his own "I think what Nick is really trying to tell you all, is to enjoy a good thing while it lasts, and not take it for granted. That's why We're going to differentiate from our set list, and go straight to "Space oddity" by bowie, and after that, a little REM...While this is going on, head up to the counter to get your requests in." 

Nick had re-plugged his mic in and stepped back a bit, as midvalley sung the next song... Though the really weird thing was....This song now made Nick Cry. It never had before. 

Knives and Meryl were now bored with truth or dare, and were out in the pit. 

"Ground control to major tom, your circuits dead there's something wrong... can you hear me major tom?"

Knives saw Rem....and Elendira. His heart stopped. She was beautiful. And next to "Her" was legato, looking none less than a prince. Legato saw him and made his way over. He placed a lifeless feeling hand on Knive's shoulder. "Can I...........talk to you?" he asked, his voice cold, and seductive. Knives felt powerless and nodded. The blue haired "Goth in white" lead the blonde off to the front of the cafe.

Nick got back in front and looked a little trebly. " Ok, this next song, goes out to two people, M. Salino, and my first love, Angelina.....sweetie this is for you." Vash and Midvalley looked at each other puzzled. "Because," he said, as the music started, "I've lost my religion."

"Life, is bigger, than you....

well you, are not me....

the lengths that I'd go to 

for the distance in your eyes....

Oh shit I've said too much

I've set you up.."

Those weren't quite the words, but nick owned the room with them, and He was making vash even want him, just all of it, the music, the way he sang, everything......It was amazing, and that was only the first verse.

"That's me in the corner

this is me in here the spotlight 

losing my religion

trying to keep up with you 

and i don't know if i can do it.

Oh shit I've said too much

I haven't said quite enough

I thought that I heard you laughing

*looking at midvalley...*

I thought that I heard you sing...

I think i thought i saw you cry...

Every whisper of every waking

hour I'm choosing my confessions.

Trying to keep an eye on you

like I'm a hurt lost and blind fool...fool

Oh hell I've said too much

I've set it up..

Consider this.. 

consider this

the hint of the century

consider this

the slip 

that brought me to my knees

I Failed....

what if all these fantasies come, 

Flailing around

and now I've said....

too much..."

The boy's eyes were now watering, and he looked like he really meant every damn word he sang.

I thought that I heard you laughing

I thought that I heard you sing...

I think i thought i saw you try....

*Instrumental Piece*

Well, that was just a dream,

that was just a dream

That's me in the corner

That's me in the spotlight 

losing my religion

trying to keep up with you 

and i don't think that i can do it.

Oh fuck I've said too much

I thought that I heard you laughing

I thought that I heard you sing...

I think i thought i saw you cry...

but that was just a dream,

that was just a dream"

The room was silent when Nick finished, he was on his knees on the stage, and everything seemed frozen in time. 

Legato slid a hand behind Knive's neck. "I know you've been invading my dreams." He said, yellow eyes glimmering eerily in the dim light. Midvalley's smooth as silk voice drifted in "With every breath truly madly deeply do...I will be strong I will be faithful cuz I'm counting on a new begininning, a reason for living, a deeper meaning yeah..." Knives shivered. " Legato...I"m sorry, I guess...I Don't controll my thoughts well enough..." He dropped his chin... Legato looked at him. He blinked, and with the same hand he'd guided him away with, he lifted the other boy's face. "and when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky..." The voice in Knive's head, wasn't.....Midvalley's.... He allowed his ice-blue eyes to meet legato's golden irises "And make you want to cry..." Legato whispered " I don't mind you in my dreams." and kissed knives on the cheek. Knives put his hands on the other boy's hips, and held him close, and did what he'd been dreaming about doing to him, for years. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S-S: Well, there's another chapter. You fans are going to give me carpel tunnel. No, I don't mind. I get to make ppl do what I want them to, as well, as introduce you guys to new bands and stuff, and hopefully you guys look them up. or something.

Vash: Why don't you tell them what happened to the awards.

*Silver-Stampede Sweat drops*

S-S: What awards? 

Vash :The ones you lost.

S-S: oh those....Eh....I did write who won, but i lost it....once I find it, I'll post them, but until then.... We're stuck, sorry for any inconvenience

*Back in Silver's Conference Room*

S-S: Oo-oro?

*Knives and Legato look at each other in awe.*

S-S and Millie: Tell us what it's like to kiss Legato!!!!

Knives: A lady never tells. 

*Everyone laughs...except legato and Knives, who don't get it.*

S-S: How hot would it be if the guys of Savage Garden were lovers?

Meryl: You've got to credit the sources of the songs.

S-S: Just bureaucratic bull shit. 

S-S: Ok, Once more, "Random Number Generation" is By Steven Trask(Whom I'm quite enamored with at the moment.) "Blood, Sex and Booze," is of course, by The boys of Green day. "Space Oddity" By the very sexy, and odd David Bowie, who is married to the supermodel Iman.

"Losing My Religion" By REM (No, not Rem, one's a single woman, and the other is superband, headed by the WONDERFUL Michael Stipe, who is also a friend of Dorothy, if you catch my "Drift" LOL. And the last song I used, was "Truly Madly Deeply" By Savage Garden, Who would be the hottest real life couple ever, except maybe Steven Trask, and John Cameron Mitchell. ( Are they together?!) Thank you for joining us, We love you!


	12. Chappie 12

*Silver-Stampede is talking to a bunch of angry press-agents.*

S-S: No! You've got it all wrong, the Silver-Stampede Awards are not being held ransom by anyone! I just lost them ok!? I have an OLD PC. It deletes files and then brings them back! I am NOT witholding them!!!

*S-S Slams the door and sits back down at the table with the Golden Years cast.*

S-S: I'm feeling like NIRVANA, you know!? It's like they think I purposely lost the awards. I could just get them out there in a complete loser-ish way, but it wouldn't be the way I wanted them to be.

*The rest of the cast looks scared*

S-S: Another thing, Reviewers, This fic's not over till legato sings! And, Damnit, I'm gonna have to make a guest appearance before then. Man, I should have a contest.....like, who wants to be in Golden years! God...I love this fic. And I hope you guys do too. So, Drop by the site, We've added allot, and I'll be holding some scheduled chats there, with our new chat room, and you can also communicate with other golden years lovers, by our new forums. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Midvalley finished the end notes, and looked around. "Thank you very much!" The girls whom were not in tears, went wild. Nick still hadn't dropped the bomb yet. The request list would be full soon. Vash Got out from behind the drums and headed the there center mic. "Wow..." The crowd went even crazier than it had before. He blushed. " Hey...take it easy ladies....." Midvalley chuckled. Nick pulled Vash away from the mic. "I've got my goodbye song... "

Meryl and Millie stood anxiously in the pit. They watched as Nick un-plugged his Guitar. " Midvalley got off the stage, and headed backstage. Vash pulled out an "Egg shaker" and began to shake it, Nick pulled a stool up to the mic, and began to play..." I've thought about it for a while, and I've thought about the many miles, and I think that it's time that I've gone away.. The feelings that you've had for me have gone away, its plain to see , and it looks to me that you're pulling away...I'm gonna pick it up, I'm gonna pick it up today... I'm bound to pack it up..."

Midvalley reached the back, where Knives and Legato stood in an amazingly close lips lock. "Whoa." He couldn't help but say. This startled the two boys. Midvalley leaned against the counter and smirked. The younger boys stared at each other "Did we?" The asked each other in unison. Moments passed. "So, nick's doing his swan song." Midvalley said , easing the tension...." White Stripes, nice choice." Knives looked fearfully at legato. "I'm so sorry..." and was about to run when he felt something hold him back. _Legato....let me go...._ The blue haired psychic responded with, _I'm not doing it...It's your heart._

Midvalley's eyes burned with tears, as he thought that this was going to be the very last song he ever heard Nick's gruff, but beautiful voice sing. His heart ached, as he remembered how the two of them met, and how Kuro had it's beginning

__

"I was having trouble in school., trying to deal with the fact, that, I....was Gay. My mom met a nice social worker, named Rem, Rem Savrem. We drove 45 minutes to see this Rem, at her house. The woman wasn't there. One of her sons let me in. "Knives Millions" had his dumb jock friends over. He showed me to their den, where I could wait for Rem. Her other son, Vash, bounded in with his friend Nicholas D. Wolfwood. He was beautiful. Those eyes spoke volumes, They'd seen more than I'd seen, in my mere 16 years. "Hi, I'm Nicholas..." He spoke quietly. Vash grinned and thrust a hand in my face, shaking my outstretched one furiously. Vash and Nicholas wanted to have a band very badly. Their Naivety killed me. They were interested in it for all the wrong reasons. Go to parties. Meet chicks. Look cool. Get Rich. About a month later, Vash called me, and asked me to come spend the night. Me, in the dark, in the same room, with that creature called Nicholas, disaster was to be assured. But since my mother thought that It was a good Idea, I did it. Later that night Nicholas told me a story about him and a girl named Angelina. He told me that's why he named his guitar after her, and that he'd really loved her. After Vash'd drank himself to sleep Nicholas and I went up on the roof and talked. He told me that up until this moment, that he'd never stopped thinking of her....until...he met me...."

The crowd was silent again. Nick picked up his guitar and put it in it's case, right on stage. He picked up the mc and said "Well, I guess It's time to say... I'm leaving th band.." He left, and the stage slid closed. Jessica's voice calmed the cries. " Kuro will be back in a moment." She slid back the trap door, and stood in front of Vash. "Vash, you'd better have a damn good replacement." 

Nick pulled hedi through the ally. "Hey, Nick, what say you, we do it right here, right now..." Nick's lower head liked that Idea.... but he didn't..."But we don't have any condoms..." She grinned. "I'm on the pill." He quickly got his "Equipment" out, and was holding her up between him, and the wall.

Moments later Vash, and Midvalley Stood, on the full stage, and Vash began his drums, an unseen guitar played, and Midvalley moved in tune. Smoke from a smoke machine poured up on stage... Meryl and Knives emerged and Meryl began.... "All my feellins and thoughts.....expressed in ones and in oughts......in endless spiraling chains you cant decode or explain..."She looked out, the crowd was receiving her well. She heard Vash make a little "woo!" before the next couplet. "Cause you are so analog god dog I eye I god dog" 

Nick's hormones surged through him, mixing with adrenaline, his world as he knew it was ending. Heidi called his name out. He pulled out of her, and felt emptier than he'd ever felt. His soul was empty. He'd just lost everything he took so much time acquiring. His heart ached. His whole body ached. Heidi was leaning against the wall panting. "Oh...Nicholas...!" She said, eyes closed. Nick grabbed his guitar, and ran down the alley, as fast as he could. Heidi screamed his name, and ran as fast as two 5-inch platform combat style boots could take her, but could not catch him.

The chorus wailed "We're a Random Number. Generation..." Meryl shrieked into the mic. Knives looked out into the crowd, and saw legato....his legato.......Smiling. His blue hair stood him apart from the crowd. Knives smiled warmly, and almost forgot what he was doing. He wanted to think of all of the things that had ever happened in his mind, him and legato, legato and himself. But knowing that he had a responsibility to his brother's band, he knew those thoughts had to be reserved for later. 

"We are Random Numbers..." 

Vash watched as Middie played through his pain. only a few ppl knew just how badly this was hurting him. Vash saw the tears that no one else could see. He wanted nothing more than to go up and kiss the bassist right in front of everyone, on stage. 

"That's when we're coming for you"

Millie watched Knives under the light. He looked like some sort of saint, saving the band like that. Millie was so jealous of Brittany, the girl who'd had him, and then threw him away. Millie looked beside her to see legato dancing and smiling slightly. She tapped him on the shoulder "Hey, Great show, huh!" He looked at her as though she'd just killed his dog. "It's more than a great show. It's a higher evolution of music." Millie took a step back. _Wow....this guy's creepier than I thought he was..... _She looked at her watch. The band would be taking a break soon. She caught a glimpse of the flower stand across the street. They'd be closing late tonight. She hurried outside to buy some flowers.

"All the children shout out "Hey here we are!" 

Meryl was just about done, and the band needed a break. Well, Vash and Middie did. a good 20 minute break. The rest of the show was still in the air. Some of the girls in the crowd had left to order flowers for the band. They'd be delivered during that break. Things almost felt normal. Almost. 

Meryl finished. and the applause was deafening. Middie took the mic, and announced the 20 min break. The band filed backstage. Vash and Middie both wanted a shower. Luckily there was one. Only one. Vash turned bright red upon this news. "Sorry," one of the talkies who worked gigs down at the confessional said "We're having problems with the others." Middie laughed. "We have about 20 minutes. Maybe If we both only take 10, We'll be fine." Vash smiled. Meryl grinned. "Why don't you take a shower together?! I mean, you both have the same stuff right?" Both guys turned away, noses beginning to bleed. Someone knocked at the door. "Flowers for Sir Knives Millions." Knives answered the door. He blushed as he opened the card. "awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...from Legato..." Every one "ooooooh"-ed and knives turned a darker red. 

"Let's do it." Midvalley said with a note of finality. He and Vash stood at the bathroom door. Nerovusly Midvalley and Vash both entered and removed their shirts. Midvalley turned around to look at Vash, and found the blonde curled up on the floor. "Vash there's not time to fool around, c'mon, we have to take this shower together, and fast!" Then he noticed all the scars that ran up Vash's torso. "Vash...." He was speechless. "What's happened to you?" Vash got up and hugged Midvalley tightly...and began to cry. "My.... Father..." He sobbed. "Your father?" "Yes.... My father...he used to beat me...he always liked knives better.... Knives hated him for how he treated Rem and I...." Midvalley kissed Vash's cheek. "Shhh....it's ok...." Vash latched onto him tighter. "Aww....Vash...We gotta take this shower, we both stink..." He whispered, holding his own tears back. Vash looked at Midvalley, his eyes red and puffy. "Yeah, you're right.....we got a show to do." 

"Delivery for Knives Millions" The flower boy said, after a list of "10 for N. Wolfwood, 2 for M. Stryfe, 6 for V. Savrem, and 4 for M. Salino." Knives grinned. "Aww...he really cares," Knives crooned. Meryl giggled and watched him open the blood red roses. "I wonder why he didn't send white ones again..." She said absent-mindedly. Knives turned a shade lighter than pale. "They.....they...aren't from.....him..." Meryl hopped off of the table she sat on, "Who are they from then?" Knives pointed to the name at the bottom of the card "_Millie Thompson"_

Vash and Midvalley stood back to back. "You know you can turn around..." Midvalley said with a chuckle. Vash looked down and received a reminder that he really shouldn't. Midvalley dropped the soap. Upon standing back up he saw Vash's reminder. "Oh...Vash..." He said, but never finished the sentence. He was getting a reminder of his own. Finally Vash turned around, the same time that Midvalley did. They both studied each other's bodies for a moment. Midvalley placed a hand on Vash's back, and pulled him closer. Vash's nose began to bleed. Midvalley chuckled and kissed Vash on the neck. Vash pulled middies face closer, and kissed him, right on the lips. Midvalley drew back. "Oh my god...Vash..." Vash looked at the other boy. "I know..." The shower turned into a much-needed make-out session with the water pouring down on the two lovers. 

Knives gasped. Meryl hugged him ". It'll be ok.........." She hoped so herself. She looked nervously at the two contrasting bouquets. " We should throw Nick's flowers off the stage." She said out loud. Knives grinned. "Well, Strife, you've got more than a killer voice and a great name." She opened a card on a bouquet "To...Vash....Love Rem....Awww.." Meryl picked up another of Vash's "To Vash, from Christina in math class...I love you!" She smiled at knives who was beginning to smile. Knives picked up one of his brother's flower bouquets "To Vashie, I love you, please bear my children..." Meryl and knives burst out in unison laughter. "She's got that a little backwards..." Meryl Grabbed a random bouquet "To....Middie....I'm sorrier than shit. I love you to no extent, you are my sun, my moon and my earth. I hate myself for what I've done to you. Stop by my house after the show....Nick" 

Vash was pulling on his second shirt of the night, and Midvalley was putting on a pair of black jeans. The two boys stopped getting dressed for a moment, and embraced for their 23rd kiss in the 20 minutes. "We *HAVE* To get dressed Vash...The crowd will be getting wild soon...besides....don't you want to see who sent you flowers?!" Vash smiled softly and put his pants on. "Only if you did..." Midvalley didn't respond, and left the room quickly. Vash didn't think anything of it and finished dressing. He wandered into the Backstage room, and walked in on Meryl and Knive's faces, white as marble. Vash wondered what they'd been looking at and say Meryl holding a bouquet..."Awww...Who are they from?" Vash asked coyly, putting his arm around her. All she could do was point at Midvalley who was standing with a floral card in his hand, with tears streaming down his face. 

"Do we cancel?" Vash asked knives in the hallway. 

"It might be a good Idea." Vash replied completely out of his wits. 

Vash nerovusly went out on stage, alone. The crowd was silent. "Hey...Kuro would like to thank You all for coming out tonight... but the rest of the show is cancelled. You may get a half re-fund at the door...thank you." Walking off that stage was the loneliest moment Vash'd ever had. Rem Was backstage with Elendira when he got back there. Vash smiled at Elendira, and looked nervously at his mom." Rem.." He said quietly. She hugged her son, and opened the door for the Thompson kids. Four of the Thompson's stood in the small room. Vash hugged Millie, and stood watching the scene. 

Meryl needed a Ride home. Elendira was signed out until the next morning, meaning they wouldn't unlock the door for her. Midvalley was now locked in a bathroom. The Thompson's ride wouldn't be here for two more hours. Knives surveyed this and headed to leave. Elendira silently followed. Knives headed out into the alley, and hopes to see Legato. When He didn't he pulled out a silver flask. The door opened behind him, and he hid it, in fear that It was Rem. Elendira walked out, in the slinky red Japanese print silk dress. She smiled slightly at knives and looked at him. "Looking for someone?" She asked. Knives smirked a little, and pulled his flask out. He took a long drink from it, and looked back at her. "Ugh..."Booze".." The words sounded unworthy of speech when she spoke. Knives chuckled deeply. "Not hardly...I wont tolerate anything that costs less than $$50 a bottle." Elendira appeared puzzled until Knives smirked "Wine." Her countenance softened a little. " Oh...Nice....what vintage?" "It's a 1956 Merlot." Her perfectly lipsticked bottom lip dropped. "Oh....You do know your wines....." He offered her the flask. She put a gloved hand up. "No...Ladies do not drink from flasks...We require glasses..." Knives chuckled..._Damn her!!! I mean..Him...AgggH!!!!! Soooo Silky...I've never....Where on this planet is LEGATO!!! _

Rem Sighed. "I can give Meryl and the Thompson kids a ride home, but Vash, you, elendira, and knives will be here for a while..."

Vash nodded.. "That's fine." 

Vash looked at all the flowers. He had an Idea. 

Knives was so oblivious to everything except Elendira, He didn't hear Vash Tell him that Rem would pick them up in an hour and a half.... He didn't hear any of that. Elendira was putting on s fresh coat of lipstick. She turned and smiled at Knives "It's not polite to stare." 

Dominique was wandering down a dark street. She' hadn't even been in this city long enough to make any friends to miss. Vash was running towards her. _He may be a complete Idiot, but someone was looking for me!!!_ She sped up and realized he'd run into the flower shop. He looked like he was yelling at the cashier. The cashier finally handed him a box and Vash threw some money at him and ran out of the store. Dominique stood there sadly...alone again

Midvalley looked at his reflection in the mirror. His deep brown eyes resembled the colors of a bengay capsule. The brown Iris now was surrounded by the bloodshot whole. He looked at himself. Disgusting. He held the card Nick wrote in his hand. He stared at it looking for an answer. When none came to him he sat on the edge of the bathtub where Vash and himself had just made out, not an hour ago. Still no answer. Nothing made any sense. He Was just stuck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Midvalley: Wow...

Elendira: I AM SOOOOO SLICK!!!!!

S-S: Yes you are!

All members of the cast nod. 

Elendira grins happily.

Meryl: Anyone seen Legato lately?

Knives: No... He snuck out during the flower bit.

*Enter Legato in a dress, with a long blue wig on.*

All cast : Oh...My.........

Legato sits next to Elendira 

Legato :What?!

Elendira Smirks.

Legato :What?!

Elendira Sill Smirks.

Legato :What?!

Elendira Sill Smirks.

Legato :What?!

Elendira Sill Smirks.

Legato runs from the room screaming. 

All cast: Thank you!

Elendira: Long hair didn't suit him.

Silver: But....it was....leggy-chan in a dress...*SOB*

*Elendira leans over and whispers something to silver*

*Silver GRINS*

Silver: Heh......ok.......heh......

*Legato returns*

Silver:What happened to the dress?

Midvalley and knives: Yeah, what happened?


	13. Nirvana

*A party is happening, but quiets down when Silver Stampede enters. Everyone is dressed in formal clothing, except her, and there are random other people as guests of the GY cast members. *

Silver: What--!? OH!!! You guys are so great! You remembered Saren's Birthday, little late, but I told her I'd get her something!!!!

*All members of the cast look a lil ashamed*

Midvalley: Um.... No, Actually, this is our one-year anniversary! 

*Cheers are heard*

S-S: Ohhh.... Oh shyte! How could I have forgotten that?

Meryl: It's ok, it is, really.

Ruroni Kenshin: Yeah, don't worry, people forget things all the time, that they do. 

S-S: eh......

George from paradise kiss: Hehe, Perhaps you should change into something a little more....."Formal.."

S-S: EEEE!!! You want ME to wear a PARADISE KISS CREATION...I............EEE!!!

George: Well, no, but....um...I think there's a garbage bag over there.

S-S: Well aren't we cocky, Wait, your not even in this Series!!!

George: so.... I'm dating an actor.

EVERYONE: WHA?!

George: Yeah, I'm with Legato.

S-S : OI!!!!!!!!!! *NOSEBLEED*

Vash: Thank you, our loyal readers, on with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicholas was safely in his house, door locked behind him. He ran up to his room, pulled out a cigar box. He'd been saving what was in there for a hard time. This seemed to be the right time. He pulled out a small plastic baggie with a small amount of tanish powder. He pulled the spoon out of the box, and emptied the small bag into it. He slowly cooked the powder, over his lighter, and added a drop of water. He filled the small syringe, pulling the contents of the spoon into the cylinder. He pulled a belt tight around his arm, and bit on the leather. He was ready.

Midvalley looked under the sink. He saw an old ally, a smooth piece of metal, precise as a laser. Memories of times when he scarred himself because things were too much flooded his head. He heard a knock. "It's me." Vash called through the door. Midvalley finally got up and let Vash in. 

"Hey, about earlier," Midvalley started, "that ....I'm just not....ready..."

"Me either," Said vash, sliding an arm around his band mate. 

Knives avoided elendira's gaze. "Millions, do you find me....attractive?" Those words made knives jump out of his own skin. "Well, Elendira, I...." "Oh, I know...." She replied coolly, "I saw that ice fox you're dreaming of copulating with." Knives blushed. "Let's walk." She said, pulling the blonde away. He had all he could do, but could not break away.

Heidi made her way into her room , crying like a banshee. She was unsure of what she'd done, and was feeling like a dirty, used whore. She really liked Nick. She threw herself into bed, and looked at her clock. Lying neatly by it was a small pink pill, the same one she took with breakfast every morning. She'd forgotten to take it. She blinked. She was not on the pill today. She began to cry again. 

"Angelina..." Nick said, injecting the mixture into his vein. He bit on the leather, and then felt the rush of epiphany. It all hit him. He lay back, and allowed his heart and body to slow. 

The next day. 

"Sunday morning, and the weather is GREAT," the man who did local news droned on.. Another drear day. She shifted her eyes to the neon green flier on her wall. "Shit." She muttered. She rolled over and listened to the sweet sounds of Nirvana, now playing on the radio. She drifted off again.

__

Come as you are, as you were....

As I want you to be. 

Vash rolled over and looked at Midvalley. The two of them had spent the night at Midvalley's house. Midvalley was sitting in a red upholstered chair strumming something on one of his many guitars. Vash pulled himself out of midvalley's bed, and walked over to him. "Hey....." Was all he could say...

__

As a friend

As a friend 

As an old Enemy.

"Legato!!!" His mother called, downstairs from the kitchen. "Phone!!!" . Legato got up, and answered his skull and cross bones phone. "What?" He spoke into the receiver. "Uh............." Said the person on the other end. "Knives?!" Legato responded, sounding more than half alarmed. "Uhhhhh.....yeah...." Legato was struck. This didn't sound like his knives. " Knives....Are you......ok?" The voice on the other end of the line chuckled. "I...I'll be fine. " Legato growled. "Knives...what's wrong?!" 

__

Take your time, 

Hurry up,

The choice is yours

Don't be late.

Meryl looked up at the ceiling. Vash sure had a nice house. A nice mom, A weird brother, but still, a nice mom. She rolled over, and looked right into the eyes of a big black cat. "Nya..?" She patted that cat, and wondered if anyone else in this house was up. She still couldn't believe that she'd broken down about her parents in front of all of the Thompson kids and Rem in the van last night. She sighed..._Why aren't my parents normal?_

__

Take a rest 

As a friend, 

As an old enemy yeah

Legato ran down the block, his blue hair flying back in the early morning air. He had to see knives. He was almost there, two more blocks to go. 

__

Memoria

Millie sighed into her pillow. He'd never love her. 

__

Memoria

Dominique packed the last of her clothes into the box. She looked around the room. She wouldn't miss this town per se. She'd miss one person more than any of the fools who tried to impress her. 

__

Memoria

Heidi's hands shook as she dialed Nick's number. It wrang. It wrang. She hung up. 

__

Come doused in mud

Soaked in bleach

As I want you to be

Nick lay on his bed. The phone wrang, but he knew who it wasn't, so he didn't see the point in answering it. He looked at his arm. Had he really...? The minutes ticked by. He decided to try and call Midvalley. He regretted all of the past week. He picked up his phone. He pushed speed dial #4. He listened, the phone wrang.

__

As a trend 

Vash sat, as the phone wrang again. Midvalley looked at him. "Are you going to get that?" He asked playfully. "Hello, Salino residence, and no Midvalley will not be answering questions." He smiled at Middie, who smiled back.

"Vash?!"

"Nick?!"

__

As a friend 

"What are you doing at midvalley's this early?"

"I slept over." 

"Oh......Oh?!"

"What do you want Nicholas?"

"I want to talk to Middie."

"He doesn't want to talk to you."

__

As an old enemy 

"How can you be so sure?" 

Vash hung up.

__

Yeah 

Legato Rushed in the door, only to find Meryl on the couch, crying, and staring at the ceiling. He had a small moral battle with himself over what to do about this, and decided on heading up to find knives. He pounded on the platinum blonde's door, only to find himself face to face with a hung over wreck. "Millions, what happened to you?!"

__

Memoria

A faint pounding on her door let her know her mother and little sister were ready to leave. Dominique sighed and put on her eye patch, and looked at the room for the last time. Things seemed so different to her, with it off.. 

__

Memoria

Elendira smiled across the desk at Rem. "I liked the boys, very much. They seemed like allot of fun. " 

__

Memoria

"Are you sure?!" Brittany squealed into her pink cell phone. The response sounded like something of a wounded sea-lion, that'd been stuffed into a bag. 

"Yes...I forgot to take it, because I had breakfast with Ally that morning. Oh...god...I'm so stupid.....I'm so fucking screwed. I'm going to fucking kill myself Britt!" 

__

Well I swear

that I don't have a gun

Nick Sighed and hung up. "I cant believe those two motherfuckers....god fucking damnit!!!!"

He screamed. As soon as he hung up, the phone wrang. "Middie?" he asked excitedly. 

"No It's me...Heidi.......can you come over?" 

_No I don't have a gun_

"I'd rather not..I don't really want to talk about last night." 

__

No I don't have a gun

Vash watched Midvalley sink deep down inside himself again. He watched his hopes, dreams and thoughts turn to water again. He put his arm around him, and held him close. "Why doesn't he feel the hurt?!!?!" Midvalley sobbed against Vash's chest.

__

Me yeah

"I.....I..... I....." 

Legato laid knives down on his bed, while trying to get him to make sense. 

"What did you, you, you, do!? You look hung over!!"

"I am...."

"Too much wine?"

Knives looked pained, as he looked up at legato. "No.....I was out drinking with Ellie." 

"Ellie?"

__

Memoria

__

Maybe I should get out of bed, Millie thought to herself, finally feeling the urge to move. Her phone wrang. She rolled over and answered it. "Thompson house..." She muttered. 

"Hey...Mills....I think....I think.....I think I really fucked up this time." It was Nick. She had every reason to hang up on him listed neatly in her head. 

"Yeah, you really did."

"Can you come over?"

She sighed, "If I can get a ride."

__

Memoria

Elendira now sat beside rem. "So, you really think you'd like to live with us Ellie?" 

She nodded in response. 

"Well then...hopefully in about a week, you'll be doing just that!" Rem beamed. 

Elendira put a hand on Rem's, "Thank you for everything Rem." The blonde bombshell's eyes began to water. Rem hugged her. 

__

Memoria....

Vash found himself back to the wall, pressed up against a large photograph of an early fender (guitar), kissing midvalley. Moments later, he was laying on top of him, in bed, nuzzling his neck. He loved listening to the older boy's response to his actions. It sounded like music to him. "Mmm...Middie..." He murmured against his ear. 

'Ohh.....oh...Nickie...."

__

And I don't have a gun.

Meryl wandered up the stairs in an attempt to find the bathroom. She saw what appeared to be vash's bedroom, red carpet, and a total mess. She also noticed another room, looking quite the opposite. She heard voices. She pushed the door all the way open. 

"WHO IS ELLIE!!??!?!?!" 

Meryl crept in. 

"Ellie....is going to be my foster sister very soon."

__

Well I swear that I don't have a gun

"I'm so sorry vash!!!" 

Vash sat adamantly in the passenger seat. 

"Take me home."

__

No I don't have a gun

Mille knocked on Nick's door. He opened it. "C'mon in." She sat on the couch. The next thing she knew he was crying, head in her lap. She sighed, and kissed his cheek. "It's ok....At least I think it is..."

__

No I don't have a gun

"What am I going to do?! I cant have a kid!! I'm....I'm 15!!!" Heidi cried. Brittany rolled her eyes. "Get an abortion. I've had like, 40." Heidi looked at the girl in front of her with disbelief. "Your a fucking slut." She muttered. "I'm not going to kill something that has done no crime." Ally looked at Heidi "So, are you going to kill Nate?" Heidi sat there, mouth hanging open. "I cant believe you guys! His name's Nicholas....God.... Don't you guys ever fucking listen?!" Mandy laughed, and turned to the others. "Oh my god! Did you guys see the new gap line?! It's totally yummy!" 

"Ohyeah....I love the sweaters" 

"Oooh and the caprice!!"

"and the wraparound skirts..."

"I'd like to wrap my skirt around that hottie that works there."

"ohh... which one, JD, or DJ?" 

"JD totally, ugh...DJ is SO GAY!"

__

No I don't have a gun

Meryl sighed. She was going to get no empathy here. She might as well go home. She turned to leave, but felt like her legs would not move. "Stryfe... come in...." Legato said, inside her head. She felt her legs move on their own accord. Knives lay passed out on the bed, legato sitting in a chair. " So...you spent the night too?" 

__

No I don't have a gun

Midvalley winced at the silence of the journey. They pulled into Vash's driveway, and 5 seconds later Vash had ran all the way up to his room, and was sobbing into a pillow. Midvalley turned the radio on. Nirvana. Just ending. 

__

Memoria

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S-S: YaY!!! Happy Anniversary to us!!! 

Kurt Cobain: Wow...I went to hell. 

S-S: No!!! You came to the golden years anniversary party! YAy! By the way, thanks for letting me use your song! I love it! 

K-C: All these people have really big eyes. 

S-S: All except me.... Heh

Asuka (whispers to K-C): be careful what you say to her, she might make you go hose yourself off, and come back in sopping wet. Then she'll stare at you. For a long time. A really Long time. 

Vash: Wooo-hooo!! We're DONE!!!! 

S-S: Oh NO WE aren't!!!!!

*Legato kisses George*

S-S: Ohhoohhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!

K-C: Why am I HERE?!?!?!?


	14. Who is this strange new Charachter!

Two weeks later....

"Hello?" 

"Nick, It's Heidi, we really need to talk....in person, Nick....This is so serious..."

"What? God, you haven't called me in weeks..."

"Nicholas...please...." She began to cry, "Please......for me....please...."

The slate haired boy hung up the phone and got on his bike. 

"Vash....C'mon, We're about to go pick up Ellie!" Rem shouted impatiently. Knives was already waiting in the car, along with legato, who seemed bent on going. "Why should I go Rem? Why?" He said standing in the doorway. "Because, your foster sister would like you both to be there." "I don't want to deal with it." He responded and headed upstairs. "Fine Vash.....be an asshole!" Rem shouted angrily, and slammed the door of her car.

Meryl's eyes watered as her father's silver BMW loaded up with all of his belongings pulled out of their driveway. Her mother smiled and placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Good riddance to bad rubbish!" she said cheerfully. Meryl rolled her eyes and went inside. She missed hanging out with the guys. She missed the unity she felt when with Midvalley and vash, even knives. Everything had changed miserably in the past two weeks. She sighed and threw herself on her bed, crying. 

Midvalley stared at the walls of his room. All he could think about was Vash. "Vash..." He murmured, "Vash....I....." he put his hands over his face and began to cry. He looked around his room again, wishing he could change things, wishing that he could turn back time and fix things with Vash. The ringing of the phone startled him. He answered is cautiously, "Hello?" The voice on the other line was one that seemed to be in as much pain as his own. "Yeah....I'm sorry too....Yeah, I'll be right over." He dried his eyes and got ready to leave. 

Millie was sitting at the table thinking about how she could make the best out of the past few weeks. Yes, her three best friends were no longer talking, at all. Yes, the person who she thought would be her first real girl-friend had left the country. And she'd been turned down by her longtime crush. She blinked. "Pudding!" She exclaimed to her two brothers. They looked at each other "that's your answer to everything!" She grinned. "I'll make them all pudding." She grinned and went upstairs. She shut her door very very tightly, and locked it. 

Nick pulled into Heidi's driveway. He ditched his bike, and knocked on her door. She answered it, with eyes the most bloodshot he'd ever seen. "Heidi.....what......what happened to you!? Are you ok?!" He asked stunned. She found her voice and took his hand "Nick, you'd better come in..." She closed the door behind him, and led him over to the couch. He felt a sudden familiar pain in his heart. She looked him in the eye. "Nick...I'm........" She began to cry, so he pulled her into his lap and held her close. "It's ok...." he whispered to her. "No! It isn't!! Nick...I'm Fucking Pregnant!!!!" She screamed and buried her head in his shoulder. 

Vash watched the cars go by. He stared out and took another long swig from the bottle. He looked around him, everything was so dull. He was so numb. He didn't want to deal with any of this, anything at all. He'd shoot himself if he had a gun. He didn't, he had nothing in this world anymore. He had a bottle, a guitar, a drum kit, a brother, and a mother. He'd soon have another brother who thought he was a girl.Perhaps he'd think differently about all of this if he still had Midvalley. He kicked the script off his bed. He had thought about dropping that class anyways.... No Midvalley, no legato, no nick. 

Meryl ran downstairs when she heard the car pull in. "Middie!!!" She screamed and jumped into his arms as he got out of the car. "Hey there Strife! How are you!? " he said, catching her and giving her a hug. She mumbled something, and then jumped down. "I've been better...want to come in?" She asked. He nodded and she led the way in. "Meryl, who's here?" Her mother called form the kitchen. "A friend mom....We're going upstairs, don't bother us." 

Rem smiled at legato and Knives. "I'm going to go get her, you tow wait here, ok?" Knives held a teddy bear, and Legato held some roses. "ok." they both chorused. As soon as she was gone, legato leaned over and licked Knive's ear. "Stop that!" Knives growled. Legato pouted playfully. Knives took on a serious face for a minute. "Do you think that seeing us makes vash miserable?" 

"Why do you ask?" Legato purred into Knive's ear. 

"Well...He seems to hate everything, I find it quite beautiful..."

The two slightly morbid lovers looked each other in the eye, and smiled. 

Nick stared off into space. Nothing he could say or do could change this.

Millie pulled her pants off and went over to her bookshelf. She pulled out a book called "The world within" and opened it up. The hollow book held her one little secret. She pulled the package of blades out, and sat cross-legged on her bed. She pulled a single blade out and ran her finger over the top. She smiled to herself. (*This isn't as gross as you think it is...S-S*) 

Meryl dried her tears and looked across the room to Midvalley. "Thanks for coming over, I really didn't need to talk to you about my parents.... but......Vash! Vash...He needs us. " 

Midvalley lowered his eyes. 

"I need him." He said quietly. 

She smiled a little, "I know Midvalley, we all do.." 

Elendira walked out, linked to Rem's arm. "Where's Vash?" She asked as soon as she saw Knives and Legato. Rem looked at the two boys. "Well, he thought being home alone, depressed, and drunk would be a better way to welcome you into the house." Knives stood up and handed Elendira the bear. "For you, sis..." He smiled a little. She stared right past him and at legato who seemed slightly uncomfortable. "And who is this?" She asked, an air of raw sexuality to her tone. "This is Legato, Legato Bluesummers, My boyfriend." Knives said finally. Legato stepped forward, and bowed, then kissed her hand. "Charmed..." She said sounding slightly bored. "These....are for you..." He said, thrusting the roses forward. She looked at them, biting down on her perfectly glossed red-lips. "I hate roses." Rem looked at the three teenagers, and sighed nervously. " Why don't we all go get some lunch?" 

Vash stared at the script. _Paper or Plastic...Who the fuck wrote this? No one ever falls in love in a grocery store...why is there a musical devoted to this? Why are we doing this? So WHAT if some stupid senior wrote it....I have to drop this class._ He looked at the mirror on the back of his door. He looked like shit. He decided to take a shower, since he reeked of things he couldn't even identify.

Nicholas finally found his voice. "So, what are we going to do?" Heidi pulled herself away from his shoulder. "Did you say 'we'?" Nick looked at her solemnly. "Yes, I do believe I did." She looked at him. "You're going to stick by me in this?" He lifted her chin, so his eyes met hers. " Do I need to say it?" She laughed. " You're not going to leave me pregnant and fat?" He smiled. "That's not very noble now is it?" He held her close and kissed her cheek "So, are we going to have a baby?" 

Millie put the blade away, and dabbed the blood off her leg. She put her pants back on and stopped in the bathroom to wash her hands. She headed downstairs, opened the cupboard and pulled out 6 boxes of instant pudding. She pulled the milk out of the refrigerator and noticed the blood soaking through her pant leg. "Shit..." She murmured. 

Rem pulled into "Eden" The local Vegetarian restaurant. The four of them filled a window booth. Elendira looked pleased when the waiter acknowledged her as a girl. Legato winced when the waiter thought he too was a girl. Knives stared straight ahead while legato, rem and Elendira discussed drama. "So, what's the musical called?" 

Legato rolled his eyes "Paper or plastic." 

Rem smiled. "Sounds charming, what's it about?" 

Legato looked as if he had been attacked by a flock of bunnies. "A love story that takes place in a grocery store." 

Knives burst out laughing. 

Meryl looked at Midvalley. "You sure this is a good Idea?" she asked. He nodded. "Vashu loves live music." 

Vash was nicely getting out of the shower, he was beginning to feel sober. He looked out his window and noticed a blue car he'd never seen before, unloading some instruments onto a front yard. _Probably some new college students moving in...maybe they have a band,....maybe they need a roadie...._ he sighed and headed over to his closet to get dressed. 

Meryl helped Clay set up his drums. She smiled when he patted her on the head. She hated being short. Midvalley growled. "He's going to have to come out sometime." Everyone was in their place. Suddenly the door opened and a blonde blur appeared across the street. Midvalley and Meryl hid behind a tree. "Hi, I'm Vash!!!" the blur said happily. "I'm Clay..." and he began to drum. "Hey that sounds like the drum line to.." Vash got drowned out by Midvalley and his guitar. "You fell down of course, and then you got up of course and started over..." He sang looking a the blonde. Meryl watched Clay as if he were a god. "Same boy you've always known, well I guess I haven't grown, same boy you've always known, same boy you've always known" Midvalley continued, playing his emotion. "And if there's anything good about me, I'm the only one who knows..." 

Meryl watched the two boys. Vash looked at Midvalley. "I'm..." he started, Midvalley walked over and kissed him. "Yeah, me too," he said pulling away. Meryl hopped up and down happily. "So we can finally all be friends again!!" 

~The next day~

Elendira waltzed down the hallway, arms linked between legato and knives. They looked almost like some kind of twisted wizard of oz parody. Today was the day of the auditions. Legato looked at Elendira. "How was your first day?" 

She smiled. "Fabulous." 

They turned into the theater. 

Vash and Midvalley sat in a corner, surrounded by a flock of senior girls. Nick looked surprisingly sober, and was talking to Ms. Gould. Legato took Elendira by the hand and led her to the front table, while knives tried to blend in with the crowd as much as possible. 

The room quieted, and Ms. Gould took the stage. "Thank you very much for coming." People clapped. "We'll begin our auditions as soon as the playwright arrives. As you all can see, arriving late is very enough now." People giggled. A door swung open, letting lights cress the audience. A slender teen dressed in a white shirt with red pinstripes cuffs rolled up past the elbows, and black dress pants walked on stage. The teen's Red hair glinted in the light. 

"Well, thank you for joining us Seb."

The teen stepped towards the microphone, as if to speak, and solely nodded.

"LET THE AUDITIONS BEGIN!!!" Screamed Mr. Neon, the music director. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S-S: who is this SeB?

Vash: I dunno, but he sure is dreamy...

Ellen: HE?! Hardly, Seb is 100% woman

Legato: Who cares what Seb is?! Seb is walking sex!

S-S: Yeah pretty much. 


	15. My nut or the rehearsal

S-S: So, Seb... heh.....

Seb: can I help you?

S-S: Well.... heh....

Seb: Does she have a problem?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 weeks Later.....

Seb walked into the room, and sat on nick's lap. "Hello there Prometheus!" Nick groaned. "Get offa me you.....you...." Words escaped the shaggy father-to be, as he felt a certain eh, affection growing for the play write-in his pants. Seb grinned Nick and moved his ass seductively against nick's lap. Drama class was getting to be alot more fun, these days. Legato walked in, with the lovely Elendira on one arm, and the also lovely Millions Knives on the other. As soon as Elendira was in the room, Seb was off nick's lap and was tangoing with the other transgender student. The bell rang, and Vash and Midvalley walked in just after it tolled. Seb too the center of the room. 

"Mrs. Gould isn't going to be here for the week, and I'm in charge." 

The room erupted in applause and gasps. 

Seb grinned devilishly. 

Nick groaned again, every move this ruby headed senior made, made his "pain" worse. 

Seb watched the room, spun around on his heel. "Well, let's start with some theater exercises. I want everyone in character...the game is.........Consciousness..... I want Prometheus up here, with Aria, and Neville as consciences, and Hmmm........How about.....Viktor with Serulianne and .......Angie!" Seb walked down to the audience and watched as Nick, Meryl, a guy named BD, Midvalley, Elendira, and some girl named Maryanne took the floor. 

Vash almost crapped himself. What did Seb want?? Did he want Nick and Midvalley to have some sort of fight?

Prometheus looked at the fellow to his side. The man looked back. A voice inside Prometheus' head hissed "Kiss him!!" Prometheus looked at the man to his side. "I've got..." was all he said. Midvalley, as Viktor stared past nick as Prometheus. 

Seb looked uncomfortable. "Well, this obviously isn't going to work as well as I thought it would. Umm.....Well.....Let's just jump into rehearsing......I want Aria and Serulianne on stage, everyone else get ready if you're in the scene...."

Seb faded back into the other drama students and attempted to fit in. It was in all aspects that the russet haired teen couldn't. He shifted in his seat watching the piece his imagination crafted come to life. 

Meryl and Elendira took the stage, and Seb hissed "Action!" 

[Both mime stocking shelves.]

Meryl(Aria): So, Have fun with Prometheus last night?

Elendira(Serulianne): Eh..... I suppose 

Aria: What do you mean you suppose?! What, Is my brother not good enough for you?!

Serulianne: No, it's just that.....He's.....I don't know.........

Aria: Well. what is it? 

Serulianne: Well, I don't know if you know but....

[Enter Nick (Prometheus) with a box of some random product]

Nick(Prometheus): Hey Ruli....Hey Aria, Mom said to have you bring home some Orange juice and a box of those little crackers you brought the last time we had company. The Pinzes are coming over for dinner later....

*Off Stage* Midvalley's Voice (Viktor's Voice) : Associate # 776 please to register please....Associate #776 to register....

Serulianne: Oh....gosh! That's me! [Exits in direction of voice]

Aria: So, why cant you do it? I was going to go out with my friends! 

Prometheus: Well, I have a date....

Aria: Oh, So you liked Ruli?

Prom: Well, she's a nice girl, it's just....*Starts to tap his foot*

Aria: Well what is it?! God you two...It's like there's something fishy about both of you, you couple of ingrates!!! 

Prom*sings*: Cant you see? My love life's up to me.....

Aria*sings* You call that a life? With that 'tude you'll ner find a wife!!

Prom: The world today....So many people trying for love

What can I say? I don't fit the normal glove

Aria: The world is full of people....filled with love...

Who are you to turn them away? You lonely turtle dove!

Prom: What should it matter to you? Who I see and What I do?

It's a life I call my own...

I'm looking for love that's true, What do I see, who do I do?

When everyone is gone....

Aria: You're impossible!! *Goes back to stocking shelves*

Prom: I cant believe this.....You're so naive

My own little sis.......cant believe

The truth is so obvious, She's dumb as a brick

She'll be so envious: Just like in a crappy teen flick! *Exit stage left*

Aria: I'm his sister goddamnit, his life is my meddling

No one to love...no one to hate 

He's not living it, He might as well be ass peddling

No silly glove, he's just against his fate.

The room Stilled as Vash, as Eric, came on stage.

Eric: Excuse me miss, I don't mean to interfere, but where do you keep the soup?

It's what I came here for...

Uhhh...Tell me and I'll disappear, And let you get back to what you do

And go out the entrance door!!!!!

Aria: The soup is....*Turns around* Hot....Damn....I mean, our hot soups are in the Cafe Aria. 

Eric: The soup Aria? *laughs* Wait....Aria Antigo? 

Aria: Yeah, that's me...

Eric: Yeah, Prometheus told me about you, Sorry for being so rude, I'm Eric *reaches out for her hand*

Aria: Oh, Well, he hasn't mentioned you a bit.

Eric: Yeah, I didn't think he would have. 

Aria: Well, It's very nice to meet you. 

Eric: So the soup that isn't hot damn is.....?

Aria: Well. I think it's in Isle....

*enter Serulianne*

Seruli: Aria! You haven't finished that shelf yet....God! Viktor's going to dock us our lunch break!!! 

Aria: Oh, sorry, just got distracted by a friend of Prometheus. This is Eric.

Eric :Hi, I think maybe I should find the soup....

Seruli: ERIC!?! You're ERIC?! God! I Thought you'd be hotter!!!!

Eric: What?!?

Aria: I'm gonna kill him!!!!

*Enter Prometheus, whistling, has his apron slung over his shoulder. Gets almost across stage when Aria*

Aria: PROM-EEEETH-EEEE-YUSSS ONN-TEEEEEE-AGGGGH-OOOOH!!!!!

*Prom turns with a very happy grin that then melts into a very terrified face of panic.*

Prom :ERIC!? What are you doing here?! I was going to pick you up in an hour!!!!!

Aria: You LIED!! You said you had a date!!!

Prom: I do. 

Aria: Well whatever!! I give up!! Do what you want to do with whoever....I'm taking a break (Exit stage left)

Prom: Well, I told you she was completely oblivious.

Seruli: Wait!! Aria!!! (Exit stage left)

Prom looks at Eric and ki-

"Wait just a minute....Do I really have to kiss him?!", both Vash and Nick cried. 

Seb smirked. 

The bell rang and the class began to file out. "AFTERSCHOOL!! REMEMBER REHEARSAL AFTERSCHOOL!!!" Seb yelled. 

Vash looked at Midvalley, "Can you believe I have to kiss him?" 

Midvalley looked sadly at his lover "Well, I did."

Nick ran off to call Heidi. 

Meryl was walking to health with her posse of followers, ever since she died her hair and knocked the whole Christian girl thing off, people had been paying her alot more attention. 

Millie was hanging out with the group that used to follow legato around. They left him alone once he begun making out with knives in front of the whole school. No one really knew what really to think of that, especially with Elendira interrupting them occasionally to get hugs from one or the other of them. 

The phone rang, and rang and rang. Finally A very stern voice picked up the phone. "Hello..." it growled.

Nick was startled by this. 

"Um...Hi....Is Heidi There?"

The man's voice growled in response.

"No...Her mother took her to the Doctor to find out what's wrong with her. She throws up every morning...Fuckin' Bulimic. She don't give a shit about her well-being, just want to stay pretty for the boys..."

Nick's mouth went off before he had time to think..

"She's not Bulimic. She's Pregnant."

"WHAT!?"

"Fuck...I mean....I'm kidding, gotta go!!! Bye!!"

He hung up the phone and banged his head against the walls of the little partition. He looked at his watch. _Shit I've gotta work today..... _Nick went off to go find Seb to explain this to him. 

In music, Vash struggled that day. _I cant kiss nick. I just cant. Oh god....._

Nick pushed his way out to the Courtyard. Seb was standing in the middle of the yard, Red hair gleaming in the sun. The smell of cloves filled the air. Nick was about to Shout to the Senior when he noticed something. Seb's atom apple didn't move when he inhaled. Infact, he didn't have one. Nick hid himself behind a tree, Someone was coming. 

The Clicking of high heels hit the stones. 

Nick Didn't dare peek. 

Seb looked at Elendira and smiled.

"I was wondering when you'd come. "

The very gender bending couple kissed. 

Nick peered out, and couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

The murmurs stopped suddenly, and the clicking of high heels became louder. Nick ducked around the other side of the tree and watched Elendira run off. He felt something warm behind him. He turned his head to find himself eyelevel with Seb's Fly. 

Seb helped him up. 

"Hey there Prometheus."

Nick looked at Seb. 

Seb put a hand on Nick's shoulder. 

Nick noticed how light his hand felt.

Seb looked deep into Nick's slate eyes. 

Nick had never noticed how Seb never seemed to have any of that annoying stubble that He always had. 

Nick looked deep back at the "boy" in front of him. 

Seb lifted Nick's chin and slowly kissed his lips. 

Nick pulled back slightly. 

"Seb...You're....You're......A Gir-"

Seb pulled the Freshmen into a tight lip-lock. 

Nick Struggled at first, but then returned the kiss out of habit.

Seb pulled away, and smiled at Nick, eyes glittering.

"Shut you're fuckin mouth Prometheus." She smiled.

He looked at her oddly. "You just kissed me..."

She smiled. "I did." 

He looked astonished. 

Seb smiled..."So, what did you want?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

S-S: Heh.......Seb's a Gir-

*Seb pulls S-S into a tight lip lock*

S-S: OOOHH!!!! Nice TACTICS!!!!! 

Legato: I like Tic-Tacs

S-S: I like Evanescence

S-S's Stoopid exboyfriend: I like.....uh huhuh huhuh huh Evangellion....

Legato: I also Like Tacos.

S-S: Damn Seb, you remind me of someone..... I cant put my finger on it. 

Elendira: Of Venus?

S-S: Nah,....

Millie: I like pudding!!!

Meryl: And it Shows....

Millie: Get back here you little Midget Bitch!!!! (*ok, a little OC, but hey!*)

S-S: heh heh ...Seb's A Gir-

*Gets hit in the head with a high-heel*

Seb: Thank you Elendira.

Box: Why am I in a box?

Knives: Gee Vash, I don't know....Silver's out cold.....Dunno where to mail you to yet...

heh......

__


End file.
